


loving sin, loving sinners

by fierce_cripple, timmy_failure



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Injury Recovery, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Sex Work, Summer Camp, Tattoos, antique shop
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Хочешь остаться в индустрии — следи за трендами, а спрос на чувства всегда стабильный.





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Все иллюстрации сделаны потрясающим timmy failure <З

_14 апреля 2019_

В основном Неро шарился на порно-сайтах ради вдохновения. Как ни странно, больше вдохновения дарили стримы — более или менее живое общение. Неро не всегда даже выискивал порно-комнаты. Милее всего его сердцу были пары, которые просто ждали залётных зрителей, занимаясь своими делами — рубились в TES онлайн или смотрели сериалы.

С одной такой Неро случайно досмотрел «Игру престолов».

На общих стримах он в основном морозился, иногда донатил понемногу, всегда радовался, когда его героям платили достаточно для привата.

Неро был уверен: сам он так не сумел бы. На самом деле, вряд ли сумел бы даже в формат видео. Ему нравилось фотографироваться, нравился разрыв во времени и пространстве со зрителем. Не такую карьеру для себя он видел в университете, конечно же, но уходить даже не думал — фигура позволяла продолжать ещё долго, да и семейный бизнес накладывал обязательства. Или вроде того.

Если выиграл в генетическую лотерею — пользуйся.

К счастью, полученных за откровенные снимки денег хватало, чтобы в остальное время волонтёрить по-чёрному. Помимо приюта Кирие, он кое-как успевал ещё в паре мест возиться с трудными подростками.

Помогал искать место в жизни.

Иногда ему казалось, что он — просто фальшивка, ведь он не собирался работать порно-моделью? Нет, конечно. Не то место в жизни он искал. Как он мог учить кого-то? Даже с дипломом коуча.

Но, в сущности, он учил не следовать одной цели, а бежать за мечтой, ловить момент и хватать удачу за хвост.

Это у него получалось неплохо — он был везунчиком.

Каким-то образом он зажигал приютских детей, росших с твёрдой убеждённостью, что для них уготован один путь: распределение, нищета и исчезновение. В лучшем случае. В худшем — пойти по стопам неизвестных родителей, которые их бросили, и умножить горе на земле.

Фальшивкой Неро ощущал себя и здесь — его отец, может, и не был образцовым, зато он был. А всё, что он не мог дать, Неро добирал у дяди.

Он никогда не сталкивался с сопротивлением семьи, и только когда вырос, понял, почему.

Возможно, в этом была причина, по которой он мог так убедительно говорить о том, что границ не существует. В конце концов, у него была хотя бы одна мечта, которую он осуществил, несмотря ни на что, пусть и не в профессиональном спорте. Неспроста он выбрал университет с главным посылом прогрессивности.

Это место дало ему много, возможно, слишком во многом его определило, но Неро не жаловался. Именно там он окончательно принял всё о себе, что нужно было знать. Там прошли его взлёты и падения, и там осталась его первая и последняя любовь с первого взгляда.

Буквально, потому что Неро не видел его с первого курса. Он так и не успел сделать что-нибудь, предпринять — жалел сотню раз. Пытался найти после, но как найти того, кто твёрдо решил пропасть?

Они даже друзьями не были.

Казалось немного мазохизмом изредка — когда становилось слишком одиноко — искать порно с таким типажом. Тем более — искать стримы, как будто чужой паренёк с чёрными волосами мог познакомить его с жизнью канувшей в небытие пассии.

Очередным слишком одиноким и пустым вечером Неро листал комнаты, время от времени нажимая простой рандом, но в основном бродя по категориям. Твинки, белые, брюнеты… на обложке очередной комнаты игриво прятал лицо за растрёпанными волосами татуированный до ушей парень, и хотя у большой молчаливой любви Неро никогда не было татуировок (а значит, в разряд кинков они так и не вошли), он кликнул раньше, чем успел задуматься.

И не поверил своим глазам.

С экрана улыбался призрак прошлого — даром что чёрные узоры покрывали бёдра, руки, грудь и живот. Эти глаза Неро где угодно узнал бы, хотя сейчас просто не мог осознать то, что видел.

Улыбка у призрака была кривоватая, уголок рта полз к правому уху, как Неро и нравилось. Он зашёл вовремя — тот как раз выбирал игрушку из своего арсенала Bad Dragon.

В силу определённых обстоятельств Неро знал их все. В конце концов, хочешь остаться в индустрии — следи за трендами. Драконы не нанимали моделей, но кто знает… 

Возможно, им стоило бы подумать об этом, потому что ни одна таблица размеров на сайте не могла сравниться с тем, что дракон в руках парня был в полтора раза толще его собственного запястья.

Несколько долгих секунд Неро ошалело смотрел в экран, потом резко захлопнул крышку лаптопа.

Это было выше его сил.

Фантазий и мокрых снов хватило на месяц.


	2. Nocturne

_26 августа 2013_

Первая неделя в университете была совершенно сумасшедшей. Неро пытался познакомиться со всеми (что не очень приходилось ему по характеру) и вписаться в как можно большее количество кружков. Всегда можно уйти, ага? Вот подтянуться с запозданием — сложнее.

В конце концов, он не просто так выбрал свою специальность. Мало где учили на коучей, мало где дрессировали помогать в личностном росте. Бороться за место почти не пришлось — спрос был маленький, но Неро это было необходимо, как воздух. Полжизни он провёл с людьми, отдавшими себя за то, чтобы помогать другим. Таким, как он.

Неро нашла в итоге и собственная семья, но то была совсем другая история.

Его названная сестра собиралась заняться семейным приютом, но он хотел пойти дальше. Помогать потерянным подросткам, таким, каким был он сам — в этом приюте, подарившем ему кров и пищу, конечно, но не только.

Среди взрослых потерянных тоже было очень много.

Дни летели, как минуты, и лекции определённо не были самой важной частью. Впрочем…

Несмотря на отчаянное желание просто отключиться лицом в тетрадь, Неро неотрывно смотрел на одного из сверстников, сидящего через два прохода и три ряда от него. Мягкие чёрные локоны по плечи, пухлые губы, породистый нос и внимательный взгляд. Неро не мог отвести глаз, отчаянно залипая на том, как парень прикусывал кончик карандаша. Сам он вокруг вовсе не смотрел, записывал всё, что считал нужным, и видел, казалось, лишь доску и преподавателя. Изредка брался за телефон, и один раз даже улыбнулся, посмотрев на экран. Ему писала подружка?.. Или?..

Неро пытался себя одёрнуть, но безуспешно. Он был открыт, но тяжело принимал перемены, и пару раз даже засомневался — не на девушку ли он засматривался? 

Звонок расставил всё по местам.

Новая зазноба Неро на девушку походила мало — слишком высокий. Его окликнул кто-то из своих, и тот оглянулся, запрокинув голову — острый кадык дёрнулся, когда он рассмеялся.

_Ви._

Его звали Ви.

Выходя, он улыбнулся Неро, или не Неро, или не улыбнулся.

В сущности, это ничего не меняло.

До первой тренировки команды.

***

_7 сентября 2013_

У чирлидеров и футболистов раздевалка была общая.

Университет, следуя пресловутой букве прогрессивности, которая так манила сюда студентов (хотя далеко не всегда — их родителей), не делал никакой разницы между юношами и девушками. Команда чирлидеров была смешанной, и Неро определённо собирался стать их капитаном, чего бы это ему ни стоило (а борьба предстояла нешуточная, он это понял ещё в школе). В конце концов, у него были прекрасные данные, и он не собирался стесняться ими пользоваться.

Жизнь его не готовила, впрочем, к тому, что раздевалку он будет делить с Ви.

Тот приветливо махнул ладонью от двери, наверняка вспомнив его с лекции (Неро надеялся, что тот не запомнил, как он пялился на него всю дорогу, вместо того, чтобы слушать, уповая на то, что на потоковых лекциях совершенно не важно, куда он смотрит). Неро всерьёз ожидал, что им предстоит побороться за место чир-капитана, когда Ви бросил на скамью тяжёлую сумку, вполне однозначно бряцнувшую тяжёлым снаряжением футболиста.

Это… вау.

То есть, не поймите Неро превратно, Ви был отлично сложен — высокий рост, широкие плечи — но он всё ещё выглядел слишком хилым для американского футбола. Неро немедленно отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху: ну, ты ещё по внешности теперь посуди, придурок — и запоздало поздоровался, выдавив робкое:

— Привет.

Ви поднял голову и улыбнулся снова — широко до нелепости — и снова отвернулся к шкафчику, сбрасывая уже расстёгнутую чёрную рубашку с плеч.

Неро сглотнул. Изгиб спины, острые лопатки, мускулы, перекатывающиеся под кожей — Ви был сухощавым, но, очевидно, совсем не слабым. Когда он расстегнул джинсы, Неро с трудом заставил себя отвернуться и заняться уже своими шортами.

Чирлидерская форма пространства воображению не оставляла, и лучше бы ему было сосредоточиться на деле, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом.

Напоследок бросив взгляд на выходящего со шлемом в руках Ви, он едва не потерял это самое лицо окончательно — почему-то именно футбольная защита делала его непростительно сексуальным.

Неро уткнулся лбом в холодную дверцу шкафа и сделал десять глубоких вдохов, старательно думая только о соревнованиях.

Окей, он здесь, чтобы поддерживать команду, и если в команду войдёт Ви?

Он должен делать это лучше всех.

***

_13 сентября 2013_

Вечеринка братства плавно перетекала в общую по поводу поступления.

Кому-то могло показаться, что университет, который вровень воспитывает экологов, волынщиков и канадских историков, давно отошёл от традиций братства и сестринства, но в сущности… ладно, так оно и было. Вечеринку закатила девчонка из команды Неро — не капитанша, но ту он всё равно планировал подвинуть к Чёрной пятнице, сделав её по-настоящему чёрной.

Неро не был злым. Борцом — да, но не злым.

Он многих знал здесь, но высматривал лишь одно лицо. Чаще у них были общие тренировки — по половине зала каждым — чем общие лекции. Иногда лекции Ви пропускал, и Неро искренне считал, что ему там делать тоже нечего, хотя высиживал до конца, конечно же.

Тренировки Ви посещал исправно. У него были все шансы стать капитаном футбольной команды через год — их лидеры менялись неохотно, несмотря на прогрессивность университета. Общая таблица округа не позволяла вольностей. Возможно, Ви стал бы капитаном к Рождеству неофициально, но… это совсем не то же самое, что представлять весь Аризонский бихевиористский. Неро понимал.

Неро болел за него изо всех сил. Он понимал, что нужно болеть за всех, но он откровенно не знал, откуда черпал бы вдохновение, если бы Ви однажды просто не вышел на поле.

То, что начинается на первом курсе, или умирает от старости, или…

Спойлеры.

Подцепив стаканчик, с трудом поздоровавшись со всеми знакомыми лицами, он так и не нашёл того единственного — и затаился в полумраке. Он не хотел знакомиться. Ни с девушками, ни с парнями, он не хотел ничего, кроме присутствия Ви. Его внимания, может быть?

Что-то было между ними, пусть они даже не здоровались вслух, но эта энергия, этот искрящий между ними воздух.

Неро отказывался верить, что ему всё почудилось — электричество текло к кончикам пальцев, того и гляди, пластмасса стаканчика обуглится.

Минуты стекли в первый час, а тот дробно простучал время в следующий, и Неро, изрядно захмелевший, но так и не дождавшийся Ви, наконец отклеился от стены под лестницей — напротив входной двери, чтобы точно не пропустить — побрёл наверх в поисках туалета.

Первые пара дверей были закрыты.

Третья поддалась.

Неро пьяно моргнул, глядя на знакомую черноволосую макушку, двигающуюся перед пахом одного из футболистов. Ви с пошлым влажным звуком снялся с члена и запрокинул голову, как в тот первый день, теперь бросая быстрый взгляд на Неро.

Их глаза встретились, и Неро отшатнулся, захлопывая дверь. Прижался к противоположной стене.

Он не знал, как ухитрился пропустить Ви — прятался ли он или пришёл раньше, зато узнал точно: по прямой ему больше не ходить.


	3. Bruiser

_16 сентября 2013_

Ви раздражённо захлопнул дверцу шкафчика. Вечеринка прошла восхитительно, хотя и было одно «но». Это «но» было на пару дюймов ниже него и теперь опаздывало на тренировку. Ви было самую малость неловко, но гораздо сильнее он был возмущён: прождал этого… весь вечер, и дождался только когда уже решил провести его с Заком. Потрясающе.

Его робкий воздыхатель боком проскользнул в дверь раздевалки, как раз когда Ви стянул футболку. Его голодный взгляд секретом не оставался ни для кого здесь, и целая гамма чувств комом застряла у Ви в горле. Радость, упрёк, интерес. Парень встал рядом, избегая его взгляда, и суетливо начал стягивать джинсы и футболку.

Рывком повернулся, вцепившись в дверцу своего шкафчика.

— Э. Я Неро, — сообщил воздыхатель.

Ну, неужели. Наконец-то.

Остатки раздражения улетучились, и Ви широко улыбнулся, взмахнув ладонью.

— Ви.

— Я-я знаю.

Неро совершенно очаровательно краснел. Улыбка Ви стала почти хищной.

— Конечно.

***

_Корабль прошёл мимо скал из магнита,_  
Внутри затрепетали гвозди,  
И якорь тяжёлый срывался с цепи так,  
Что капитан упал на мостик. 

_5 февраля 2014_

С самого утра всё шло наперекосяк. Кончились сливки, наколенники не хотели садиться ровно, шлем застегнулся только с третьего раза. Не то чтобы Ви волновался, но матч предстоял не из лёгких. Впрочем, в победе он не сомневался — команда у них была сильная, а он стал их козырем в рукаве. Это не было секретом, правда, так что он ожидал давления. Рост и лёгкость давали ему преимущество на позиции раннинбека, и он не собирался его упускать.

Ви проводил взглядом Неро, вышедшего первым из чирлидеров, и глубоко вдохнул.

Погода стояла прохладная, и футболистам стоило остаться в раздевалке — было немного жаль, что он не увидит разминку группы поддержки. С другой стороны, он видел их все.

Тренер обещал ему место капитана команды к концу учебного года, если он продолжит в том же духе, и Ви постарался сосредоточиться на тактике.

Они не должны были оставить соперникам ни шанса.

Нынешний капитан, Зак, ещё пытался пригласить Ви куда-нибудь после той вечеринки. Они неплохо повеселились тем вечером, и он даже согласился, но в итоге они решили не вмешивать личное в спорт. Зак оказался отличным другом, а ещё он не воспринимал Ви как агрессивного конкурента — он сам выпускался в конце года. Чёрт знает, что он забыл на вечеринке первокурсников — хотя… Ви, конечно, понимал.

Он не стеснялся подсказывать и предлагать нюансы тактики, и никогда не боялся получить щелчок по носу — что бы ни случалось с ним в жизни, он поднимался и продолжал идти к цели. Робости места просто не было.

Ви неплохо изучил соперника и уже знал наверняка, куда ему стоит метить. Кроме того, им предстояло бороться с перспективой выматывания, и вот это по-настоящему напрягало. У «Аризонских таров» сильной стороной была явно не выносливость, а значит, Ви должен был приложить все усилия для того, чтобы матч закончился как можно быстрее.

Все знали это не хуже, чем он сам — в том числе соперники.

Ви было неспокойно, но он отмахнулся от тревоги, когда снаружи, усиленный динамиками, раздался голос комментатора, приглашающий хозяев поля. Зак выпрямился и светло улыбнулся команде, и Ви стало немного легче.

Он шёл вторым по очевидным причинам, и хотя в форме их можно было различить лишь по номерам, он точно знал, что Неро смотрел на него. Не удержавшись, Ви бросил взгляд на чирлидеров, и увидел, как Неро взмахнул пипидастрами и что-то крикнул своим.

После этого наконец вернулась уверенность. Хотел бы Ви сказать спасибо.

Он решил, что сделает это, когда они победят.

***

Ви устал, и это было непростительной роскошью для него сейчас.

Дыхания не хватало, не хватало сил — он был быстрым и довольно тяжёлым для своего сложения, но всё ещё недостаточно для того, чтобы прорваться через линию. Когда он наконец увидел брешь, то был почти уверен, что это ловушка. Но выбор, перед которым он оказался, был прост: всё или ничего. И решить нужно было быстро.

Конечно, Ви выбрал всё.

Он должен был успеть — разогнался из последних сил. Необходимо было прорваться хотя бы для того, чтобы воодушевить своих. Неро уже не справлялся.

Лайнмены отступили, оставляя ему проход, и нет, это точно была ловушка, но Ви уже не имел права остановиться. Он мог только оказаться лучше, чем они ожидали. Широкие спины закрыли его от взгляда судьи, и тревожная сирена взвыла в голове, но Ви уже бежал быстрее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Навстречу ему летел нападающий защитник. Ви попытался дёрнуться в сторону, но налетел на хитрую подножку и столкнулся с тем, от кого пытался увернуться.

Раздавшийся грохот был похож на звук автокатастрофы.

Хруст где-то внизу отдался Ви в череп — или это был удар шлемов, он не знал; почти не теряя скорости, он полетел на землю, по инерции проехался по ней и повернулся на спину, задыхаясь от боли.

Позже он не мог вспомнить, кричал ли. Говорил ли что-то, звал ли — всем, что он помнил, были шум в ушах и выжигающая кости боль. У неё будто не было конкретного места — она плескалась внизу, облизывая позвоночник, мяч выпал из рук, он не слышал сигнала к остановке матча.

Он не помнил собственное имя, но последним, что он увидел, прежде чем отключиться, было бледное и испуганное лицо Неро в окружавшей его толпе.

***

_11 февраля 2014_

Из того, что говорил врач, Ви уловил самое важное.

Открытый перелом бедра — одной из самых крепких костей в теле. Разрыв мениска. Сустав чудом уцелел, хотя это не утешало. Осколки собрали воедино, но толку — в спорт он мог бы вернуться лишь спустя несколько лет. Когда его время уже уйдёт. Даже ходить ему предстояло учиться заново. К тому же, страховка не покрывала реабилитацию.

Череда лиц в первые пару дней смешалась в одно бесстрастное лицо — врачи, посетители. Анестезия отпускала неохотно, он не мог есть и не спал — просто не существовал. Операций было несколько, после каждой позвоночник ныл до основания, хотя его вмешательство не касалось. Когда он сознавал себя, лежать было исключительно унизительно. Унижение было сильнее, чем боль.

Осознание было страшнее унижения.

На всём, что он думал о себе, что из себя представлял — можно было ставить крест.

Когда в палату боком пробрался незнакомый парень, Ви решил, что это кто-то из сокурсников. Сам разговор — скорее монолог — в памяти у него не отложился вовсе, хотя позже он восстановил его из фактов. То был игрок, который вместе с бедром сломал его жизнь. Он блеял робко, оправдывался, что не хотел — так. Что это случайность.

Его ли семья, или университет выложил крупную сумму, чтобы спасти репутацию, но Ви перевели в реабилитационный центр вместо того, чтобы выпнуть на улицу следом за последней операцией. Смысл был в обмене — в торговле совестью и правдой за хорошие условия для восстановления и отсутствие долгов.

Ви было плевать на долги, ему было плевать на любые оправдания, потому что результат оставался неизменен: он не мог даже встать. Об игре в ближайшие не месяцы — годы речи не шло. Ви и без денег не собирался подавать в суд. Его не волновала высшая справедливость. Его эгоистично волновал лишь он сам — больше несуществующий. Он весь был прежде — сонм мечтаний, планов и надежд.

Теперь мёртвых.

Следом за тупой апатией пришла ярость. В пришедшего Зака он метнул своей историей болезни — не хотел видеть никого. Не хотел, чтобы его таким видели. В университете ему, конечно же, дали академ. Представитель администрации сказал, что они будут ждать его с нетерпением, болтал о том, что доучиться можно и без спорта. Много он понимал. Дни тянулись, и несмотря на отличные условия внутри, снаружи… Ви изо дня в день смотрел на одну и ту же стену в приоткрытом окне, один и тот же водосточный желоб. Иногда там курил кто-то из интернов, ещё реже — кто-то их гонял. На этом развлечения заканчивались.

Ви так упорно прогонял сокурсников, что очень быстро приходить к нему перестали. Это приносило тоскливое облегчение. Теперь в его палату только изредка являлись представители университета.

Всю жизнь поднимавшийся после падений, теперь Ви только падал. С улиточной скоростью ползущая беговая дорожка в кабинете физиотерапии была слишком быстрой, перила по бокам — скользкими. Он разбивал колени и ладони, но не потому что встать было трудно.

Было трудно _заставить_ себя встать — когда больше не было причин, зачем.

Когда он наконец смог с грехом пополам ходить, опираясь на уродливый костыль, больше ковыляя, чем шагая, закончился июль.

В университет он не вернулся.


	4. Chance Unflared

_5 февраля 2014_

Неро обернулся к полю не сразу — он выложился на полную вместе с командой, зажигал зрителей, почти не обращая внимания на то, что происходило в игре, тем более — что делал лично Ви.

Выбежавшие на поле медики задели девчонку из чирлидерш, и Неро опустил пипидастры, оглянулся. Ви корчился на траве, беспомощный, каким никогда раньше на памяти Неро не был.

Тот сорвался с места, обгоняя медиков, упал на колени рядом — Ви не видел его, глаза побелели, он будто ослеп от боли.

Неро не рискнул прикоснуться.

Их взгляды встретились всего на миг, прежде чем медики оттеснили его и загородили Ви спинами.

Неро не мог различить, что они говорят друг другу, не слышал гула с трибун, и едва ощутил ладонь одной из своих девочек на плече.

Он ничем здесь не мог помочь, и всё же ощущал вину за это.

***

_3 марта 2014_

Прошёл почти месяц, и Неро, конечно, извёлся. Ему нужно было увидеть Ви, необходимо, но он не знал, как и когда это сделать. По какой-то причине команда не спешила наведаться к нему полным составом. Некому было упасть на хвост, хотя бы даже задать вопрос. Стоило попытаться с Заком, если они… что бы они там не. В конце концов, Неро просто не был мудаком. Будь на месте Ви кто угодно ещё — он хотел бы проведать сокомандника. Так ведь?

Без сомнения.

Достать адрес реабилитационного центра проблемы не составило, проблемы должны были начаться дальше. Но Неро точно знал, что сегодня туда собирался Зак, так что он заскочил за горячим шоколадом, справедливо рассудив, что кофеин для Ви сейчас — просто лишнее, и сел на скамью у входа в ожидании.

На удивление коротком.

Зак вышел понурый, даже слегка шаркая по влажному асфальту, но, завидев Неро, улыбнулся и немного расправил плечи.

Неро поднялся на ноги, и в принципе, ему нечего было сказать. Что он мог бы? Привет, я принёс твоему бойфренду горячий шоколад?

Лучше промолчать. Тем более, Зак прекрасно понял, что Неро здесь делал.

Зак мягко пожал плечами, остановившись рядом со скамьёй.

— Слушай, он меня выгнал.

Не показатель, ладно, но что Неро оставалось делать? Если даже Зака Ви прогнал, то с чего бы ему хотеть видеть какого-то чирлидера.

Горячий шоколад отчаянно захотелось выкинуть в ближайшую мусорку, хотя злился Неро совсем не на него и даже не на Ви — только на себя. Нужно было подойти в тот самый момент на лекции, когда его на месте поразило новым чувством.

Он рывком поднялся, тронув Зака за плечо.

— Он отойдёт. Просто дай ему время.

Неро слегка смутило недоумение на лице Зака, но оно очень быстро сменилось тёплой улыбкой.

— Да мы друзья всего лишь. Я знаю, что он отойдёт. Просто… никто к нему больше и не пытается сунуться. Он беснуется, будто ему эту ногу отрезали. Трудно смотреть. И сделать ничего не можешь. Он так всех разгонит, кто его поддержать пытается.

В целом Неро должен был бы почувствовать облегчение, узнав, что они не вместе. На деле он не мог понять, что ощущает, что ему следует ощущать, потому что простая мысль о том, что Ви страдает физически и эмоционально, сжимала сердце стальными обручами. Неро был ему никем, чтобы пытаться помочь сейчас. Но он твёрдо решил стать кем-то, когда Ви вернётся.

Неро посмотрел на горячий шоколад на скамейке и кивнул на него Заку.

— Хочешь?

Тот оглянулся на двери центра и тяжело вздохнул.

— Почему бы и нет.

***

_5 сентября 2014_

Лето пронеслось быстро — Неро в каникулы просто не хватало на обе семьи сразу. Он пытался успеть везде — наладить контакт с отцом и дядей, не бросить Кредо и Кирие. Кажется, у него получалось. Новый учебный год подкрался и начал кусать за пятки. В Аризоне всё, что у него было для общения с родными — социальные сети, и ему повезло, что Кирие и Данте не пренебрегали ими.

С отцом было труднее, но… Неро казалось, что тот доволен и тем, что он общался в основном с дядей.

На втором курсе у Неро с Ви оставался лишь один общий предмет.

Неро ждал до понедельника в надежде осведомиться о здоровье Ви, поддержать его. Обменяться телефонами, наконец. Сделать что-то, что давно хотелось.

Но Ви не было. Зак пожал плечами: давно не говорил с ним; преподаватель просто не нашёл Ви в списке.

Тот будто… исчез.

Неро не смог достать ни адрес, ни электронку, студенческий отдел кадров предсказуемо послал его к чертям. Неро извёлся.

_Он просто всё просрал._

Надо было ехать с врачами, когда Ви унесли с поля, надо было проведать его в центре, несмотря ни на что, а теперь никто не знал, где его искать. Неро надеялся, что эта глухая тоска отпустит. Правда надеялся. Но больше не собирался терять ни единого шанса в своей жизни.

Так что перед Рождеством он позвонил Кирие и попросился на практику в приют. С чего-то же надо было начинать?

Та рассмеялась — смех колокольчатый, звонкий, и Неро понял до конца, лишь когда трубку выхватила Нико.

— А к дяде на работу наняться не пробовал, а? Он спрашивал.

Неро покраснел. Знал он, что Данте спрашивал, хотя зачем он сказал Нико… В любом случае, Неро нужен был опыт волонтёрства.

К тому же… с Данте всегда успеется.

Не успелось с Ви, и это казалось самой страшной ошибкой.


	5. Echo

_Я не выхожу из дома никогда, время не течёт._  
Время — не вода! Время не газ, не кислота, не дрожжи.  
Время — это, видимо, спирт или формалин, в котором драконья кожа  
Медленно меняет оттенки. 

_6 октября 2014_

Есть не хотелось.

Ви хорошо понимал, почему это нужно делать, но не очень понимал, зачем. Неубиваемый хлеб для сандвичей покрылся зеленоватым пушком, и Ви надавил на педаль мусорки, поднимая крышку. Пакет ударился о неё, отскочил к холодильнику, пока Ви шипел от боли. Время должно было лечить. Он был молод, в конце концов. Несмотря на железки в костях, он должен был восстанавливаться быстрее.

Должен… себе, конечно же.

Присесть или наклониться за пакетом он не мог, и хлеб остался лежать у холодильника немым укором его слабости, его беспомощности.

***

В глобальном смысле он никому ничего не был должен. Покрытые расходы на лечение, сбережения на скромную квартирку на окраине — он мог бы что-то изменить. Вернуться в университет, где его ждали и без спортивных достижений, как ни странно.

Проблема была в том, что он планировал не это. Он не видел своего будущего вне проложенного курса — с небольшими и неизбежными коррективами в пути. Уродливый костыль и неисчезающая боль не входили в его планы. Он будто жил чужую жизнь теперь, смотрел со стороны на происходящее, и только ноющие кости напоминали о том, что это — с ним. Про него. Это не паршивая артхаусная драма, это — то, кто он есть теперь, и ничего теперь нельзя было поделать.

Только продолжать жить.

К Рождеству он наконец смог худо-бедно наклоняться и даже один раз присел, не завалившись набок от выжигающей мозги боли.

Общая санобработка дома как-то спасала его, неспособного даже прибраться, от тараканов, но не спасала от отвращения к себе.

_Слабак._

Сломанный и бесполезный, вот кем Ви стал.

На Рождество он отключил телефон и завалился спать пораньше, погасив в доме весь свет. Позднее утро было тёплым, тихим.

Одиноким — до щемящего ощущения свободы.

***

_2 февраля 2015_

_День сурка_

Привычно сбросил звонок с незнакомого номера. Незнакомого не потому, что он не был известен — а потому что телефонную книгу Ви обнулил в день выписки.

Подъём в 12:45: до звонка не было повода. Родители отчаялись, и это всё, что их ещё объединяло, последние цифры номеров Ви помнил наизусть.

Почистил зубы вполсилы. Посидел с костылём на коленях, нервно выдирая волоски из редкой щетины. Веки слиплись, тяжёлые и мягкие — протёр кулаками. Снова замер на долгих полчаса.

Прогулка — прописано физиотерапевтом. Хотелось сжульничать — круги по квартире ведь считались?

Но лестницы в квартире не было.

Встретил соседку — милейшую девушку, журналистика, первый курс. Кокетливо закусила губу, кивнула и побежала наверх, издевательски быстро перемахнув через последнюю ступеньку. Ви её понять не мог никак: он бы сам ни за что не купился на сгорбленного, хромого, небритого и обросшего человека без возраста, который смотрел на него из зеркала в те дни, когда он находил в себе силы подойти к нему.

Воздух на улице холодил скулы и лез под одежду. Хлопал полами пальто по бёдрам, и больное почти не отзывалось больше — хороший знак.

В пекарне напротив пончики, конечно, кончились.

Ви всё равно приходил не за ними — аппетита не было до сих пор, и в том находилось благо. Мышцы спали, но хотя бы вес он не набрал — заставляющий себя есть через силу. После его прошлых нагрузок и вынужденно калорийного питания нынешние овощи и редкая курица казались издёвкой.

Он не скучал по сытным обедам, он ненавидел тело, которое обходилось, кажется, святым духом.

В пекарне были удивительные двери.

Старые, резные, наверняка исполненные на заказ каким-то иностранцем в прошлом веке. Ухоженная рельефная древесина, оттиск заботы, воспоминание о статусе.

Хотелось разбить костыль. Ви не знал, как добрался бы до дома без него.

Таймер в телефоне пискнул, благодушно разрешая вернуться к спасительному убежищу тонких стен.

Ви лёг до ужина, выпив таблетки не по расписанию — иногда он позволял себе такую вольность.

***

_2 апреля 2015_

Ви сам не знал, чего искал. Не первое собеседование — не последнее, но он по-прежнему не мог рассчитать, как быстро двигается с костылём, тем более — нужен ли он с костылём… или… нет, наверное, в погребальной конторе такие сотрудники как раз в цене. Он бы знал, если бы продолжил учиться. Он бы знал, как и что говорить клиентам, он бы умел составлять венки и выбирать древесину для гроба в соответствии с кислотностью почвы, но он выбрал жалеть себя.

И только об этом, в сущности, не жалел.

На собеседование он предсказуемо опоздал и был отправлен восвояси секретаршей: в смерти, сказала она, важна пунктуальность.

Звучало это как «Что же ты не сдох тогда в больнице».

Обратно шёл пешком.

Физиотерапевт советовал увеличивать нагрузки. Ви не понимал, зачем, когда хотелось отрубить калечную ногу и бежать, прыгать на здоровой, упасть со склона и скатиться, смеясь, и сломать себе шею.

Всё же слушался. В общем и целом было неплохо хоть где-то переставать думать, просто отдавать свою судьбу в чужие руки. Однажды другой человек её сломал. Что ещё могло пойти не так?

Накрапывал весенний тёплый дождь — Аризона была ласкова к своим гостям. Ви спрятал папку с резюме под куртку — ему негде было печатать заново. В глаза бросилась причудливая арка, потом — витрина, за которой фарфор и дерево улыбались друг другу, но не покупателям. Ви замер перед дверью антикварной лавки, перехватив поудобнее костыль. Тёплые капли пропитали волосы и скатывались по ресницам и носу, щекоча, сбегали в щетину, отчего хотелось встряхнуться, как бродячему псу.

На двери в арке болталась уже намокшая бумажка:

**«Ищем работников»**

Ви было нечего терять, кроме сухой одежды, и он толкнул дверь.

Внутри было… прохладно. Старые доски скрипнули под ногами и жалобно отозвались на костыль ломким стоном, сразу стихли. Из-за прилавка поднялся коренастый немолодой мужчина. Крепко сбитый, с острыми бровями вразлёт и широкими плечами, он ярко улыбнулся Ви. Тому самую малость стало неуютно от этой откровенной улыбки, но виду он не подал.

— Там… эм. На двери объявление. Вы всё ещё ищете работников?

Мужчина улыбнулся ещё шире и смерил его взглядом. Ви почти пожалел о том, что зашёл сюда, но в конце концов, не всё ли равно, где терпеть поражение?

Поражение. Теперь оно стало его жизнью.

— Ага, принцесса, ищем. Что-нибудь понимаешь в серебре?

Ви опешил. Мало что могло удивить его в последнее время, но он будто оказался в сказочном месте, и хозяин его говорил сказочно, и…

— … ничего. Мистер?..

— Зови меня Грифон. — Он сделал круг, разглядывая Ви, и снова посмотрел в глаза. — Живопись? Литье? Книги?

— Книги, — быстро отозвался Ви, перехватывая костыль. — В книгах я разбираюсь.

— Уверен, что нет, — осклабился Грифон. — Ты нанят.

Что. В смысле… То есть?

Ви деликатно откашлялся, и Грифон слегка зажмурился, слушая.

— Вы даже не посмотрите на документы?

Ви вздрогнул, когда Грифон едва ощутимо коснулся его лодыжки своим ботинком.

— Думаешь, тут много желающих работать? А ты даже если своруешь, далеко не убежишь, принцесса. Завтра в десять? — Ви хотел было робко заикнуться о деньгах, но Грифон будто предугадал его вопрос (оно и неудивительно). Тем же тоном он продолжил: — Думаешь, много желающих брать на работу хромоножку? Хватай, пока дают.

Ви думал целую ночь.

Чтобы вовремя прийти в антикварную лавку, пришлось постараться. Маленькими шагами, не так ли?


	6. Gunner

_Если ты случайно_  
Обернёшься назад,  
Ты узнаешь страшную тайну,  
Встретив мой взгляд. 

_14 июня 2015_

Дети в лагере были замечательными, и Неро не мог представить себе лета лучше.

Нет, они не были простыми. Брошенные, забытые семьей, но нашедшие их и друг друга — Неро толком не помнил, зачем ему эта практика. Он просто самозабвенно носился с мелюзгой. Активные игры, костры на пляже, следить, чтобы никто не заплывал далеко и не устраивал потасовок.

Потасовки, конечно, были, и заплывы подальше тоже, но Неро всегда вовремя ловил их — во всех смыслах.

И когда Элайза пряталась от остальных, рыдая, и когда Джим норовил без видимого повода кинуться на друзей с кулаками. Неро правда старался. И насколько он сам мог судить... он помогал. Детям было хорошо с ним, а ему было замечательно с ними. Кирие и Нико вздохнули с облегчением, опять же. У Кредо появилось больше времени на бумажную возню.

Он шутил, что Неро сам — сущее дитя, так и не выросшее, и потому ему было так хорошо с мелкими.

Они же Неро слушали.

Они Неро доверяли, и это было лучшим чувством на свете — доверие тех, кого ты носишь в сердце.

***

Данте влетел в него с разбегу, поэтому Неро даже не понял сперва, что это был не один из подопечных.

— Неро, — проникновенно заглянул дядя в его глаза.

Неро на всякий случай напрягся и перехватил брус покрепче — у него тут работы был непочатый край, в конце концов.

— Ага?

— Неро, — Данте взял его за запястье, свободной рукой прижал к груди потрёпанную федору и посмотрел ещё нежнее. Окей, это пугало. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Нет.

Знал он, какая помощь ему нужна: вот уже полгода Данте сверлил мозг всем и каждому в семье, что ему нужна такая модель, как Неро. Не хотел он. Новость о том, что у него есть отец и дядя, и уж тем более о том, что они никогда не собирались от него отказываться — сама по себе была шокирующей, но тот факт, что дражайший дядюшка имел свою студию? Снимал эротику и изредка откровенное порно? Спасибо. Не интересовало.

— Ну, Не-е-еро, — простонал Данте, не отпуская его руки. — Дело ерундовое. У меня модель слилась. Там лица не будет, даже раздеваться не надо до конца. Это для каталога.

— Какого, блядь, каталога, — севшим голосом поинтересовался Неро, потому что последний, который попался ему на глаза, весь был про ажурное мужское бельё.

Данте выразительно порозовел щеками, и Неро был уверен, что Данте это нарочно. Да, вот такой хороший контроль.

— Неро. Пожалуйста.

Он немного ненавидел всю свою семью разом, потому что «пожалуйста» было запрещённым оружием. Нико откровенно гиенила в отдалении, а ощущение было, что даже дети рядом с ней понимали, какого чёрта Данте от Неро хотел.

— Я подумаю. Подумаю! — уточнил Неро в ответ на похабную улыбку Данте. — Ничего не обещаю.

А казалось, на нём крокодильи челюсти сомкнулись.

***

У него, в общем-то, была целая ночь на то, чтобы переспать с этой мыслью, и ему не нравилось думать о таком вообще. Ощущал себя куском мяса на прилавке, хотя понимал, почему Данте наседал с вопросами, какая разница между красивым постановочным фото и его местом капитана чирлидеров.

Разница была в выборе, окей? За место чирлидера он боролся, на должность ведущей модели Данте его задницу страстно желал поставить просто так.

Хотя… последнее вызывало вопросы.

Неро долго вертелся в постели, размышляя. Дядя его, может, был тем ещё упырём, но лжецом — ни за что. Если Неро мог попозировать анонимно… то в общем, кому был бы вред? Его никто бы не узнал. Данте точно не врал про слившуюся модель, а значит, у него летел график. Раз он позволил Неро подумать — скорее всего, никого больше не просил.

Ему _нужна_ была помощь Неро.

Напряжённо думая о предложении, он провалился в сон — диковинный и жаркий.

Вот уже несколько месяцев он не вспоминал про Ви (несколько позорных раз в дýше он предпочёл бы не считать, как и каждый раз, когда Зак кидал дружелюбное сообщение), тем более — не видел во снах.

Сложно было назвать это сновидением о Ви. Тот ходил в отдалении, в тени, ступал мягко и неслышно, как кошка. Словно вовсе не касаясь пола. В те редкие моменты, когда свет без источника выхватывал его облик, Неро мог разглядеть кожаные ремни и клёпки, чёрные узоры на бледной коже. Позвоночник гибко перетекал под шнуровкой на спине, Ви не смотрел на Неро — ровно до тех пор, пока неожиданно не подошёл вплотную.

И не щёлкнул его по лбу узловатым пальцем, мягко сообщая:

— Пора.

Окей. Ладно. Хорошо, блядь. Кожано-плетёных кинков проснувшийся заведённым до предела Неро в себе никак не подозревал, зато умел искать и находить знаки. Жизнь щедро дарила их, а Ви во сне?

Он точно глаголил истину.

Неро согласился попозировать — только на один раз.

Данте честно выполнил все условия, но сделал кое-что сверху, и Неро не знал, благодарить или проклинать его.

В дополнение к приятному гонорару, экземпляру каталога и договора Данте приложил распечатку комментариев из соцсетей.

Тут-то Неро и попался.


	7. Ika

_Тебе не помешают спать_  
Шорох пресловутых привидений,  
Тяжёлые шаги по коридору  
К стоянке между взлётов и падений. 

_24 апреля 2015_

В магазине пахло пылью.

Не затхлостью, нет, просто стариной. Покупателей было немного, в основном искали подарки. С фарфором у Ви стало получше, и чистить серебро он наловчился быстро, хотя приходилось подолгу стоять над раковиной. Одним из преимуществ антикварного магазина была как раз безлюдность: большую часть времени Ви мог сидеть.

Дни простые и понятные: стереть пыль с полок, проверить товар, ждать покупателей. Пересчитать в конце месяца.

Этот магазин был местом достойным. Сразу было трудно это увидеть, особенно Ви, но здесь оказалось столько интересных штук… наручные часы двадцатого века пользовались особым спросом. Испания, Ирландия, Россия. Грифон отличался умением (талант или навык? Не всё ли равно) выискивать среди мусора сокровища.

Но Ви удивляло, как магазин вообще держался на плаву: невзрачная вывеска, никакого тебе сайта, только слухи да ненароком забредшие покупатели. Правда, большинство из них возвращалось. Такими уж были любители старины — найдя своё место, они держались за него мёртвой хваткой.

Так что сокровища Грифона покупали втридорога.

Но редко.

Колокольчик на двери звякнул, и Ви поднял взгляд от книги, улыбнувшись потенциальному покупателю. Этим утром он как раз наконец сбрил свою сомнительной привлекательности щетину и чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее.

— Салют! Ищете что-то конкретное?

— Просто смотрю, — пожал плечами парень и оглянулся на полки.

Ви сдержал вздох и потянулся за костылём, неловко поднялся на ноги и вышел из-за прилавка. Грифон возился за лаптопом в подсобке, Ви старался не давить на клиента. Просто приглядывать.

Тот как раз подошёл к полкам с моделями и вертел в руках винтажную фигурку фургона с неоновой надписью на боку — одной из тех вещей, которые не казались ценными поначалу, но всё равно были притащены Грифоном в гнездо, как сорокой. Ценность открывалась позже. Ви к этой модели относился с особым пиететом — крепления у надписи были хрупкие, а цвет уходил в кислоту, словно вывеска правда светилась изнутри. Было почти больно смотреть, как клиент совсем не бережно обводит пальцем буквы.

— Шевроле, тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первый. Красивая была машина.

Посетитель вздрогнул, и дрогнули его пальцы, едва не ломая хрупкие буквы.

— Я возьму.

Ви мягко улыбнулся, забирая модель, и поковылял к прилавку. Грифон стучал по клавишам едва слышно, звук стал привычным за эти недели, почти домашним.

Ви бережно упаковал модельку в пупырчатую плёнку. Клиент внимательно смотрел на его руки, не доставая бумажник, и от его липкого взгляда Ви стало не по себе. Упаковка, как и остальное тут, стало для него отдельным видом искусства. Ему действительно нравилась эта работа, и обычно всё, что он делал, было представлением. Театральным — когда для клиента, а когда и для себя.

Но сейчас на него смотрели, как на цирковую обезьянку в лучшем случае.

Ви сцепил зубы и завернул покупку в плотную бумагу. Оставил ладонь лежать поверх — отчасти по новой привычке не отдавая её до оплаты, отчасти потому, что не хотел делиться. Отыскал в коробке сертификат.

Он верил свято, насколько глупым бы это ни казалось, что у вещей есть память и души.

Этот крошечный фургончик не хотел к своему новому (пока ещё не) владельцу.

— Пятьсот двадцать пять долларов, пожалуйста.

За покупку от сотни Грифон велел не считать упаковку.

Клиент вскинул брови.

— Как-то дорого.

Ви точно видел, что тот смотрел на ценник особенно пристально, и удержал лицо, приветливо улыбнувшись.

— Модель оценена, и актуальная стоимость указана в сертификате. Дешевле продать не можем.

Он не услышал, как стих стук клавиш, но почти загривком ощущал взгляд Грифона из распахнутой двери. Он производил впечатление безобидного пожилого работника склада или вроде того, неудивительно, что несмотря на его присутствие, Ви чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке сейчас.

Он вздрогнул, когда клиент коснулся его ладони на свёртке пальцами и облокотился на прилавок, заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх.

— Хорошо. Но может, хотя бы бонусом сходишь со мной куда-нибудь?

Ви явственно ощутил, как его улыбка треснула, превращаясь в злой оскал.

Он растерялся. Опешил. Но больше всего — разозлился. Он давно не пытался вызвать ничей интерес, и был совершенно уверен, что сейчас никаких знаков внимания не оказывал. Не откликался. А хуже всего — его подкошенная уверенность в себе сейчас дала крепкий сбой.

Прежний он отшил бы за непрошеное внимание легко и изящно, через минуту забыв. Нынешний, пожалуй, опасался, и оттого злился сильнее.

Пальцы непроизвольно сжались, сминая бумагу, и только любовь к старью остановила его от того, чтобы сломать модель.

Грифон возник за его спиной тихо, незаметно, и Ви напрягся, думая о том, что повлечёт за собой его безмолвная, но очевидная агрессия в адрес клиента…

— Прямо здесь ему клюв начистить я тебе не дам.

Грифон улыбался почти пьяно, было слышно по голосу. Терять было нечего, Ви рискнул подыграть.

— Тогда дай мне ключи от чёрного хода.

Грифон облокотился на прилавок, глядя только на клиента.

— Там с прошлого раза не убрано, иди в переулок.

Он не успел закончить фразу, а Ви уже провожал обнаглевшего клиента взглядом.

Внутри он ликовал. И чувствовал облегчение, конечно же, но не потому, что Грифон за него вступился. Они оба понимали, что это было, но тот дал ему хотя бы возможность… ощутить себя не мусором. Грифон не знал толком ничего о его прошлой жизни, но будто чувствовал, как Ви нужно было признание.

Признание его самостоятельности хотя бы. Пусть даже разматывая модельку, он морально готовился вновь потянуться за уродливым костылём.

— Ты же понимаешь, что драться я не могу, — не оборачиваясь, обронил Ви. Грифон хлопал себя по карманам, явно борясь с желанием закурить прямо в собственном магазине.

— Угу. Но ему-то это зачем знать? — Ви наконец справился с упаковкой и сгрёб костыль, ухитрился не пройтись по ноге Грифона, с перестуком пошёл к полкам. — Себе оставь.

— Что?

Ви не остановился, искал, где стояла модель. Он правда не расслышал.

— Себе, говорю, оставь! Ты ж этой машинке разве что открытки не шлёшь.

Ви чуть не выронил крохотный фургончик. Хотелось отказаться, но что-то старое, забытое всколыхнулось в нём; что-то, знающее цену себе и своим желаниям.

— Правда?

— Считай компенсацией за инцидент, принцесса.

Дома Ви впервые протёр все полки, чтобы поставить фургончик на самое чистое, лучшее место.

***

_30 мая 2015_

Грифон водил выкупленную древнюю машину скорой помощи. Ви не догадался бы — кресты и надписи давно затёрлись, и машину, кажется, перекрасили несколько раз. Но это была она.

Парой дней ранее Грифон сказал ему, что они поедут на аукцион. А ещё — что покупать будет он сам.

Ви никогда не был раньше на аукционах, зато точно знал, что опыта и знаний у него недостаточно. Откуда взялось такое доверие — он не представлял. Но понимал, что это оно, а не попытка подловить новичка на том, что он не справлялся с работой. Справлялся Ви. С чем-то лучше, с чем-то хуже.

Он никогда не был совершенством. Ни в чём, кроме футбола, нигде, кроме похороненной мечты.

Они приехали прямо к складским помещениям. Распродавали содержимое боксов, владельцы которых не объявлялись больше года, как и их родные. Кто-то умер. Кто-то просто не захотел забирать своё добро, но и аренду не оплачивал. Почти гаражная распродажа с поправкой на то, что в боксах могли храниться и довольно ценные вещи.

Самое крупное вытаскивали наружу, большая часть, конечно, была закрыта. На содержимое секций разрешали посмотреть от входа. Ви вдумчиво прошёлся по всем боксам вместе с Грифоном, который с советами не лез, и взгляд его зацепился за привычное, конечно же.

Ви отлично помнил, как Грифон решил, что и в книгах он не разбирается.

Что же. Грифон ошибался, и Ви даже не собирался ничего ему доказывать, он просто делал то, зачем его сюда привели.

Искал сокровища.

Коробка книг из ячейки, набитой садовым оборудованием, обошлась почти в сотню баксов. Больше Ви ничего не выбрал, и он был готов заплатить эти деньги из своей невеликой зарплаты.

«Продано!» — как знак победы или поражения. По лицу Грифона, в общем-то, было ясно, что он думал, но тем не менее, тот подхватил увесистую коробку и потащил её к машине. Опустил в задней части, закрыл двери, осторожно осмотревшись, и вздохнул.

— Ну, и зачем нам этот хлам?

Ви не был уверен на сто процентов, конечно. Но чуйка, а ещё всё прочитанное и увиденное (во время реабилитации только одна его любовь ещё могла приносить хоть какой-то смысл существованию, заполнять пустые дни) — всё это придало уверенности. Театральным жестом, заученным в работе, он подцепил заветную книжку из коробки и снял с неё чужую суперобложку. Книжица почти разваливалась в руках — ей требовалась срочная реставрация, обновить переплёт, проклейку, просушить страницы, и всё же она была бесценной для тех, кто понимал.

Первый тираж «Дракулы» Брэма Стокера. Тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмой год. Восемь тысяч долларов без реставрации, после неё — могла потянуть на все десять.

Грифон присвистнул. Бережно забрал книгу из рук Ви и цокнул языком, улыбаясь.

— Что же. Я в тебе не ошибся, принцесса.

***

_28 августа 2015_

К осени стало тяжелее. С одной стороны — Ви научился управляться с болью, у него был прогресс, и немалый, но с другой...

Он безнадёжно опоздал тем днём. Бедро в месте перелома пульсировало болью, тучи за окном не оставляли надежды на облегчение, и Ви всерьёз ожидал выговора или взбучки.

Грифон без единого замечания отправил его в подсобку, где обогреватель стоял под боком, куда ни повернись, и посадил заниматься сертификатами. Он не сказал ни слова, пока не закончился рабочий день.

А потом перевернул табличку «Закрыто» и запер дверь изнутри.

Ви остался работать до утра, всё равно неспособный уснуть от боли в бедре, и Грифон не мешал ему.

***

_14 октября 2015_

Они успели, пожалуй, подружиться. Грифон с живым интересом расспрашивал о травме (Ви говорил неохотно) и о реабилитации (с этим было проще). Ви всё ещё знал слишком мало о нём самом, кроме самого главного: магазин не был его источником дохода. Так, хобби, больше забиравшее, чем приносившее до находки Ви. Основная работа Грифона была в подсобке за лаптопом, и Ви не знал, какая. Не знал, пока не случился один эпизод.

Ви нечем было заняться в зале, и он заварил чай на двоих. Войти без предупреждения, очевидно, было не лучшей его идеей, потому что когда он поставил чашку перед Грифоном, конечно, краем глаза заметил экран.

В углу какой-то твинк искусно растягивал себя на камеру, и Ви застыл на пару секунд, просто пялясь. Нет, не в факте была проблема, просто....

_Как он, чёрт возьми, так раскрылся, а._

Что важнее, зорким глазом Ви выцепил чат на весь экран, а ещё заветные крестики и вопросы, иконки под бан и информацию, как он мог предположить.

Ви заметил, что Грифон смотрит прямо на него, и бесстрашно встретил его взгляд. Ви в чужие дела не лез, чем бы ни занимался его босс. Его самого любимой работы это не лишало.

Через долгую молчаливую паузу Грифон отвернулся, нажимая крестик напротив одного из ников, и Ви прочистил горло. До того он говорил о новом завозе, и теперь продолжил.

Грифону было не пять лет, в конце концов. Как и Ви.

***

Каким-то образом Грифон вызнал у Ви дату не выписки, нет — момент, с которого он мог больше не ходить на консультации каждые две недели. Мог попрощаться со своим костылём.

Отпросившись с утра, Ви пришёл в магазин почти к обеду, и он правда пытался отставить костыль в сторону…

Но он не мог. Ощущал себя жалким. Особенно потому что за каким-то хреном проболтался Грифону, что должен прийти без него.

Тот ничего не говорил, тихо подбивал бухгалтерию, пока Ви раз за разом пытался встать к клиентам без опоры и не мог. Эмоционально. Не физически.

Физически он восстановился почти полностью, но тот день на поле переломал что-то глубоко внутри.

Сломанная судьба так просто не зарастает.

Уродливый костыль был его оплотом в не менее уродливом мире.

Ви никогда не уходил с закрытием, вот и теперь он проверял книгу посещений, пока Грифон запирал магазин.

А потом Ви вздрогнул, слишком расслабленный, не заметивший коробки в руках Грифона.

Узкой, вытянутой, как его собственная улыбка. Грифон оскалился пуще прежнего, пробежал пальцами по картону.

— Я-то знаю, как важен хороший аксессуар в нужное время, принцесса. Это тебе в честь выписки и за отличную работу.

Ви было жутковато, если по-честному. Грифон был славным малым, но не без извращённого чувства юмора. Тем не менее, крышку с коробки Ви снял.

Внутри на подложке искусственного бархата покоилась посеребрёная трость. Увитая узорами, тяжёлая даже на вид.

— Это мне? — глупо спросил Ви.

Грифон закатил глаза.

— Нет, у меня здесь целый полк хромоножек, и они за неё сражаются. Хватай скорее, пока не прибежали отобрать. 

Трость и впрямь оказалась тяжёлой. Ви взвесил её в руке — отличный баланс, чертовски удобная рукоять, и опустил на пол, примеряясь. Она даже по росту подходила идеально.

Грифон, должно быть, потратил не один день на то, чтобы выбрать.

Ви был так. Чертовски. Благодарен.

Ему казалось, что он даже немного выпрямил спину, опираясь на эту трость.

И не так уж крепко на самом деле он опирался… Каким-то удивительным образом сделать шаг теперь и правда стало легче.

Грифон, глядя на него, улыбался широко, как никогда.

***

_21 октября 2015_

— Принцесса, не хочешь подработать?

Ви поднял голову от книги. То есть, конечно, он был не против, но не был уверен, что может. Грифон, стоящий в дверях подсобки, поманил его пальцем.

— А что нужно делать?

Ви всегда смущала неизвестность, и что стояло за приснопамятным чатом Грифона, он только догадывался.

— Модерировать. В хламе ты уже разбираешься, теперь пора разбираться в людях. Банить мудаков, следить за мошенниками… в основном просто смотреть, да. Если ты готов.

Последняя мысль заставила напрячься сильнее.

— Готов к чему?

Грифон даже немного покраснел, пожалуй.

— Знаешь, работа любого торговца — удовлетворять желания покупателей.

— Так, — осторожно подтвердил Ви.

— Какие основные желания есть у людей? Базовые. Самые простые.

— Защита. Выживание. Размножение.

— Какие биологические термины, принцесса, — поморщился Грифон. — Не буду ходить вокруг да около — нужно модерировать чаты моих стримеров. Порно, если не очевидно.

С одной стороны, Ви обалдел донельзя.

С другой… это было почти логично. Его жизнь уже была вот настолько безумной. И подсобка с обогревателем у бедра манила.

— Я… э. Я попробую.

Он был достаточно хорош, чтобы пробовать, а не обещать, и с трудом, но сам это ощущал.

— Большего и не нужно, принцесса, — Грифон протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

Это всё ещё казалось безумием.

Но имевшим смысл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прекрасная cream_wagtail нарисовала к главе арт <ЗЗЗ  
> Смотреть [тут](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0Tn7vvgldw/).


	8. Apollo

_Краткий миг в ведре огня_  
Изменил и спас меня.  
Рассыпаясь на кусочки и клеточки,  
Выпускаю новые веточки. 

_21 июня 2015_

Спина болела нещадно.

Неро уснул лицом в распечатки комментариев, в массе восторженных (не без толики негатива, конечно, но она терялась на фоне), купаясь в чужом внимании, и был разбужен звонком по скайпу. Выходной день он проводил дома у отца и дяди, как каждое лето со своих пятнадцати, но и тут Нико не давала ему покоя.

— Счастливого завирусения! — прокричала та.

Неро сонно моргнул в камеру.

— Чего? — А потом до него дошло. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь удержать лицо, что было не так уж трудно с учётом того, что просыпаться он начал на самом деле только сейчас. — Ты откуда знаешь вообще?

Кирие вытолкнула Нико из кадра плечом, улыбнулась светло и ласково, как всегда.

— Да брось ты. Я эти плечи каждое лето от ожогов мажу, я их везде узнáю.

— Предательница. — Неро упал лбом обратно в бумаги. А потом резко вскинулся, разом холодея и переставая слышать, что ему говорили. Через паузу шум в ушах наконец сменился далёким голосом.

— ...эй? Земля вызывает Неро, приём!

— Меня же из лагеря не попрут?

Плевать, что лагерем занималась семья, которая его вырастила. Нравственность и чужие представления о ней — страшная штука. Неро не стоило подавать плохой пример даже за кадром.

Кирие рассмеялась.

— Во-первых, откуда Кредо знать? Во-вторых, если кто-то захочет тебя выпнуть, пусть сначала докажет в суде, что есть повод.

Неро улыбнулся против воли.

Он не думал о том, что будет, если про этот единственный раз кто-то узнает. В конце концов, там и правда не было даже лица. А тело… штука переменчивая. Но облегчение смыло страх, обнажив волнение, которого Неро просто не замечал до этого. Его приняли самые важные девочки на земле, с первой попытки приняли. Это оказалось чертовски важно.

Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома в гостях у Вергилия и Данте — слишком поздно они познакомились — но теперь ему стало уютно.

Дом был не местом, а людьми.

Даже если они были сущими занозами в заднице, как Нико.

***

_25 июня 2015_

Данте проводил много времени в лагере вместе с Неро, и хотя ни в чём ненормальном он своего чокнутого дядюшку не подозревал, всё равно за детьми следил в десять раз внимательнее. Просто Данте был без царя в голове, зато с шилом в заднице: походы по змеиным местам, промальп на неподготовленных площадках с дерьмовой страховкой, заплывы на диких пляжах — всё это он мог их воспитанникам предложить, а те и согласились бы с радостью.

Данте, раньше будто полушутя сетующий, что они не узнали про Неро ещё двадцать лет назад, неожиданно в самом деле обожал детей, а те — его, и в этом крылась величайшая опасность.

Неро наблюдал за ними, как коршун. Ребятне с Данте было весело, но отвлекаться не стоило.

В итоге, когда Вергилий выгнал его к чёрту, чтобы заняться клиентами в своей домашней студии, Данте всего лишь потащил их в аквапарк, заплатив при этом из своих денег (что особенно порадовало Нико, конечно). Стоял рядом с Неро, приглядывая за вознёй в воде, а потом как бы невзначай пихнул его локтём.

— Слушай. Не хочешь ещё помоделить? Условия достойные, с результатом у тебя отлично, гласность… уже знаешь. Подумай хотя бы?

Неро дёрнул плечом, не отвечая.

Но перестать думать не смог.

***

_27 июня 2015_

Вергилий не ел пиццу. По крайней мере, не в чужом присутствии. Неро это уже уловил, когда гостевая комната стала его собственной, а летом ужины раз или два в неделю стали семейными совсем не в том смысле, в каком были с Кирие и Кредо. Больше в кровном — плановые попытки наладить контакт, чем в фактическом — молитва перед едой и несмолкающие беседы.

Вергилий — то есть, _отец_ — оказался сдержанным до той степени, когда можно было всерьёз усомниться — хотел ли он принять Неро?

Тому казалось, что ответ очевиден и известен. Даже каникулы в их роскошном доме не могли просто перекрыть все те мысли, которые Неро волок за собой с самого детства: он был брошенным. Ненужным. Пришлось крепко работать над собой всю сознательную жизнь, чтобы не скатываться в жаление себя и научиться по-настоящему ценить свою семью. Ну, _семью_.

Тех, кто забрал ревущий кулёк и ни разу не ткнул носом в то, что он не был родным.

А вот Данте души в Неро не чаял, и это напрягало ещё больше: не чувство ли вины, породившее абсурдное желание помочь устроиться, вынуждало Данте толкать Неро в бизнес, который он сам построил и контролировал сейчас? Не ставил ли дядюшка доход и успех по своим критериям выше мечты Неро?

Неро не с первого и даже не со второго раза услышал, что его зовут. Извинился с улыбкой, сгрёб коробку с пиццей и поехал домой.

 _Домой_.

Какое странное слово.

Данте уже был там.

Повернулся от холодильника с початой бутылкой пива, подмигнул и достал ещё одну, качнул в воздухе, предлагая.

Неро же кивнул на коробку.

Данте осклабился.

Им даже слова были не нужны, и подозрения хотя бы на вечер отступили.

***

— ...как мясо.

Данте откинулся на спинку стула и прищурился, разглядывая Неро.

— Слушай, я даже не буду трогать тему «мяса» сейчас, но ты серьёзно думаешь, что кто-то имеет право стыдить тебя за работу, хобби, ориентацию?

Неро неожиданно охотно разболтался, хотя Данте даже не спрашивал пока, решил ли он насчёт моделинга. Не торопил, не жал, а Неро нужно было выговориться всё равно, ведь ему по сути и посоветоваться было не с кем. Не Заку же звонить (хотя тот и не помнил его, наверное) и не Кирие спрашивать. Голова кипела, а в сочетании с холодным пивом… в общем, его прорвало.

Он вздрогнул, когда Данте обронил про ориентацию (в этом он никому пока не признавался, не хотел спешить: несмотря на эпизод на первом курсе, судить ему было сложно; будто никого он особо и не хотел с тех самых пор). Неро пожал плечами. Что-то казалось ему отвратительно неправильным в самой идее сниматься полностью обнажённым.

Чирлидинг — это выбор. Но эротические съёмки? Явно не мечта детства.

— Не знаю я.

Данте пихнул Неро в бедро.

— Ещё ты другим людям не позволял тебе в трусы и рабочий график без спросу лезть, пацан. Пускай к себе заглядывают. Делай, что хочешь. Тебе же важно признание? Тебе приятно, радует, мотивирует? Не отвечай, я видел, как ты в распечатки смотрел.

Неро заскрипел зубами.

— Ну...

Данте перебил его и продолжил, будто опомнившись:

— Мне тоже не позволяй. Слышишь? Я не обижусь. Для себя решай. Я тут лицо заинтересованное — данные у тебя что надо. Да и не кто попало. Со свежей кровью у меня нынче негусто, знаешь, каждый первый красавчик предпочитает торговать юностью на ютубе или ещё где. — У Неро, видимо, на лице было написано, что нить разговора он стремительно терял. — Прости, прости, увлёкся. В общем, ты думай.

Данте замолчал ненадолго, сделал ещё один большой глоток и расслабленно прикрыл глаза.

Неро показалось, что он смог поймать за хвост ту мысль, которая не давала ему покоя, но даже по его меркам она была несостоятельной. Пуританский выхлоп, который он всё-таки подцепил, несмотря даже на выбор специальности и то, что самолично нагнул стереотип «чирлидерство — для девчонок».

— А…

— Только, пацан, — снова не заметил его метаний Данте, — если решишься, с инстаграмом надо что-то делать. Нужен товарный знак, фишка. Личный бренд, если хочешь. Какие там ещё умные слова есть.

Неро вскинул брови и прищурился.

Данте поразительно нравилось строить из себя деда, которым он не являлся. Неро прекрасно помнил, что отец и дядя старше его примерно лет на двадцать (точную цифру удержать в голове он не мог никак, да и не хотел; пришлось бы больше думать о том, как так вышло, что о нём никто не знал так долго, и как отец вообще _умудрился_ ), и что Данте разбирался в брендинге и пиаре лучше многих. Это его работа была, в конце концов, иначе бы студия не была так популярна.

Его уловка со старым и ничего не понимающим в социальных сетях родственником давно не работала.

Пуританская мысль робко забилась под мозжечок и притихла, дрожа.

Даже озвучивать её казалось глупо, но Неро было важно проговорить всё до конца.

— А если кто-то решит, что я шлюха?

Неро впервые увидел живьём, как это, когда у человека глаза вылезают на лоб. Хорошо, что Данте не пил в этот момент, иначе точно поперхнулся бы.

— Это у тебя откуда такой мусор в голове, пацан? Ты сам так про кого-то думал хоть раз? Вот прямо этими самыми словами?

Данте возмущённо покрутил горлышком бутылки у виска и едва не выронил её, расходясь в праведном гневе.

Окей, ладно, озвученным это опасение правда показалось сущей глупостью. Неро не клеймил никого никогда, а теперь вдруг о себе так заговорил. Его ли вообще проблема была, если у кого-то возникнут проблемы с чужой сексуальностью? Тьфу.

Неро успокаивающе перехватил Данте за запястье.

— Я понял, понял. Понял я. В кого ты такой умный, а?

Неро расцепил пальцы, видя, как Данте снова расслабляется. Тот тепло заулыбался.

— Был один мужик, когда я сам только начинал. Типа наставника. Чуть не дрались каждый день. Славный был хрыч, даром, что стервятник.

Вечер воспоминаний казался куда более безопасной территорией.

***

Воспоминаний, впрочем, не случилось.

Данте неизменно деликатно и осторожно распространялся о прошлом опыте, никогда не говорил ничего сомнительного и не называл имён. Оно и неудивительно, если бы у него была привычка трепаться обо всём и всех подряд, агентство так не выросло бы.

Неро был близок к решению, но думать дальше стало просто невыносимо. Ему нужно было отвлечься.

Профилей у него было два: один для университета, фотографий и видео с выступлений группы поддержки, вечеринок, скорбных постов о сессии и редких кадров с практики. Второй — для себя. Кислотные до глитча фотографии, которые он наполнял каким-то смыслом, и ни с кем этим не делился. Не то чтобы скрывал. Просто не считал нужным.

Некоторые снимки он оставил, удалил те, которые не помнил толком. Важного оказалось не так много. Рука не поднялась стереть стаканчики с горячим шоколадом и ту первую вечеринку. С ними аватарка с бананом сочеталась не особенно, но какая была разница? Всего лишь проба пера.

Неро попросил у Данте все исходники первой съёмки, и тот даже не спросил ничего, просто кинул ссылку на запароленное облако.

Там были… весьма откровенные кадры, как для съёмок белья. Фотограф явно был приучен ловить вообще всё, но Неро это почти не смутило сейчас — не пошли же они в печать, в конце концов. Остальное было неважно.

Хотя он начал думать, что и в обратном случае бы не расстроился.

Он как раз самозабвенно баловался с цветами на одном более чем откровенном снимке, намереваясь отрезать лишнее перед публикацией, когда в комнату без стука вошёл Вергилий.

Он, кажется, вообще время от времени забывал, что у него есть сын, ну, или забывал о манерах, погружаясь в размышления. Неро молча замер, от растерянности даже не свернув окно. Вергилий с плывущим любопытством посмотрел на экран. Моргнул. А потом просто перевёл взгляд на Неро и спросил:

— Итальянская или вьетнамская?

Вергилий будто просто… не придал значения. И это порождало целую гамму эмоций: в этом доме он не мог не знать, к чему на экране появляются эротические снимки, ему было плевать? Или он просто не совал нос не в своё дело? Или Данте теперь остался без шансов дожить до ужина?

— Если под итальянской ты понимаешь пиццу, то она была вчера, а если что-то ещё, то Данте расстроится, что не пицца.

Вергилий болезненно поморщился.

— Да, ты прав. Тогда тайская. — Логику Неро не уловил, но, кажется, Данте в планах на ужин всё же оставался цел и невредим. Вергилий шагнул к двери, и Неро было вздохнул с облегчением. — Кстати, у тебя градиент в правом нижнем недотянут.

Неро рывком повернулся к экрану. Конечно, Вергилий не ошибся.

Стало любопытно, считалось ли оно за очень далёкую, косвенную и опосредованную работу с Данте. Неро неизменно удивлялся тому, что будучи фотографом, Вергилий отказывался сотрудничать с Данте наотрез.

Ему казалось раньше, что он понимал, но теперь перестал.

Неро поправил градиент и придирчиво уставился на снимок, разглядывая цвета.

***

Неро не ожидал, что Данте от неона придёт в восторг.

Но так и случилось, а Неро… просто плюнул на всё и сделал то, что проповедовал сам: пошёл за велением сердца.

Шагнул прямо под вспышки, в прицелы видоискателей.

***

_30 июня 2016_

— Твоя комната всегда будет только твоей.

Неро неловко пожал плечами, но улыбался вполне искренне. Ему было хорошо в этом доме, но пора было покидать гнездо, толком там не освоившись по большому счёту. Недалеко — буквально через пару кварталов, но всё же отдельно. Он просто уже стоял на ногах к последнему курсу университета каким-то образом. Моделинг оказался стабильным доходом и оставлял время на волонтёрство. Время и силы. И деньги, что было ничуть не менее важно.

Неро мог позаботиться о себе, а значит, он мог позаботиться о других. Наконец-то.

Неудивительно, что он нуждался в автономности.

Ну. И ещё контент для приватных подписчиков в отчем доме пилить было не слишком-то удобно.

— Я не на другой конец планеты уезжаю… пап.

Слово по-прежнему царапало горло, но Вергилий расцветал так (и это невозможно было скрыть за его вечно прохладным выражением лица), что Неро решил попытаться привыкнуть.

В конце концов, он и правда так чувствовал.

Данте помахал рукой от машины.

— Мы к ужину приедем, хватит драму разыгрывать.

Вергилий и Неро закатили глаза совершенно одновременно, и одновременно же рассмеялись этому.


	9. Chance Flared

_На вокзале так трудно поверить  
В то, что где-то идут поезда._

_20 декабря 2015_

С тех пор, как Ви узнал, чем занимается Грифон, и принял новые обязанности в дополнение к работе в антикварном, он увидел много новых лиц, если можно было так сказать. На него не свалились все стримеры разом, но одним из первых Грифон передал ему того парня, за модерированием комнаты которого Ви застал его в октябре. Работал тот под настоящим именем — Конор.

Иногда стримеры приходили в магазин — сразу уходили к Грифону, чтобы обсудить какие-то свои вопросы. Такое положение дел было нововведением — Ви согласился с тем, что если бы и прежде поток парней тёк сразу в подсобку, минуя полки и его самого без каких-либо пояснений, это было бы подозрительно и пугающе.

Когда Ви буквально встал на ноги, пусть и опираясь на трость, Грифон начал проводить в магазине меньше времени. Гораздо меньше, вообще-то — Ви уже показал себя и свои таланты, ему не требовался постоянный контроль. Постепенно он даже… оживал, пожалуй. Расстаться с защитой уютной и слишком большой одежды он не был готов, но часть вещей протёрлась или полиняла, так что любимую чёрную рубашку теперь можно было носить только поверх футболок и маек. Выбирая новую рубашку и футболки, Ви накрепко залип на размерах, и не без усилия и доли азарта всё же взял свой. Решиться на это помогла трость — с ней хотелось выглядеть соответствующе.

Ставшая привычной после травмы одежда-кокон подходила костылю с конвеера, а не витому металлу.

В декабре основная работа Грифона занимала ещё больше времени — его постоянно куда-то приглашали, нужно было заниматься организацией вечеринок определённого толка, подбирать актёров не из стримерской солирующей братии, разбираться с поставками. Обо всём этом Ви слышал от Грифона мельком, в основном в порядке непрекращающегося ворчания, когда он влетал в магазин с холода и сразу мчался к лаптопу, умоляя сделать ему кофе.

Когда на двери звякнул колокольчик, Ви автоматически потянулся за тростью, чтобы отправиться к кофе-машине, но подняв взгляд, увидел Конора. Тот сиял улыбкой, раскрасневшийся, со стремительно тающими снежинками в волосах. Живьём они встретились впервые, но Конор знал, кто следит за его комфортом и безопасностью по четвергам и воскресеньям.

— Привет, Ви.

— Привет. — Смотреть Конору в лицо после всего, что Ви уже видел, было немного странно, но, пожалуй, приятно. Кофе всё равно стоило сделать. — Грифона нет. Обещал появиться после обеда, но вот, до сих пор не пришёл…

— Ничего страшного, — Конор помахал руками. — Я подожду, дело несрочное. Можно где-нибудь куртку бросить?

Ви кивнул на крючки у неприметной двери за прилавком.

— Кофе будешь?

Чёрт, говорить с Конором было так странно. Немного как с персонажем фильма (несмотря на специфику). Ви лучше прочих знал, что в порно работают живые люди, но столкнуться с одним таким теснее формата привет-пока было… фантасмагорично.

— Ага, давай.

Конор повесил мокрую куртку на крючок и стянул митенки, размял пальцы. Ви прошёл мимо, щёлкнул кофеваркой и достал две чашки. Забрал кофе и вынес его в зал, который не стоило оставлять без присмотра. Поставил на прилавок и приглашающе помахал пакетиком сахара.

— Сливки нужны?

— Не, спасибо.

Конор подтянул рукава, благодарно вцепился в чашку и вдохнул, а Ви, не знающий, о чём с ним говорить, кроме работы, уставился на на татуировку на его запястье. На видео казалось, там просто точки, но теперь он смог разглядеть созвездие, соединённое белыми линиями, неразличимыми на экране, и окружённое звёздами помельче.

— Блядь, это же Цефей, — восхищённо выдал он и тут же прикусил язык. — Извини.

Конор улыбнулся ещё шире, совершенно не смущённый.

— Нравится? — Он отставил чашку и сунул руку Ви, поворачивая, чтобы можно было рассмотреть. — Она много для меня значит. Хочешь потрогать?

Отказаться было бы невежливо, и Ви кивнул:

— Конечно.

Он тусовался с парочкой обладателей татуировок в университетские годы, поэтому, коснувшись крупных звёзд, Ви вздрогнул. Совершенно точно они не должны были ощущаться _так_. Кожа должна была быть гладкой, и хотя его собственные шрамы были куда глубже, спутать он ни с чем не мог. Судя по следующим словам Конора, лицо удержать не удалось.

— А, не обращай внимания. Мой первый парень тушил об меня окурки. Я забился вскоре после того, как смог наконец порвать с ним.

Ви едва не отдёрнул пальцы от рельефных, покрытых чернилами кругов, хотя по себе знал: шрамы не болят. Болит всё остальное, но не шрамы.

— Мне так жаль.

Конор помотал головой.

— Да ну его к дьяволу. Спасибо за свою жизнь я ему не скажу.

Ви стало откровенно не по себе. Если Конору не нравилась его жизнь сейчас, значит, не нравилась и… работа. Почему он продолжал? Потому что не мог прекратить? Не умел ничего другого? Стал заложником обстоятельств? В любом случае, чудовищная несправедливость. Ви свою работу обожал и не представлял, каково это — заставлять себя делать что-то ненавистное каждый день (более или менее).

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил он, — что всё так обернулось.

Конор сперва кивнул, а потом его брови резко поползли вверх.

— Э, постой. Ты думаешь, я из-за него _в этом_?

Ви опешил.

— А разве не так?

Запрокинув голову, Конор белозубо рассмеялся, не забирая руку из его пальцев.

— Много чести. Нет, я имею в виду, что столько лет потратил на мудака. Но сейчас всё хорошо. Я вполне счастлив и отношения у меня чудесные.

Ви напоследок провёл пальцем по одной из белых линий и переключился на чашку. Откровенность Конора одновременно пугала и завораживала. С одной стороны, чего ещё было ожидать от человека, который буквально близок к тому, чтобы вывернуться наизнанку перед камерой, с другой — не должно ли было это, напротив, вызвать желание оставить что-то только для себя? Тем не менее, Ви спросил, потому что абстрактное любопытство снедало его уже давно.

— И как твои отношения переживают работу?

Конор шумно допил кофе.

— Да супер. Моя девушка просто чудо.

— Девушка! — поражённо охнул Ви. — Как тебя к Грифону занесло вообще.

Ну, то есть, специфика актёров Грифона вообще секретом не являлась. Чем дальше, тем Ви было любопытнее. Конор же наклонился, опираясь локтями на прилавок, и вкрадчиво, осторожно пробормотал:

— Хочешь, расскажу как-нибудь за ужином?

Мозги Ви решительно закоротило. Чуйка на мудаков у него всегда работала отменно, и Конор таким не был, но… он был занят. И, очевидно, только что пригласил его на свидание. Решив не делать скоропалительных выводов (по крайней мере, больше, чем он уже сделал), Ви озадаченно спросил:

— А девушка?

— Она у меня широких взглядов. Можем поужинать все вместе, если хочешь.

Облегчение. Ви не промазал и не дал больший кредит доверия, чем стоило. Конор терпеливо ждал ответа, глядя на него немного снизу вверх.

Ви же почувствовал себя неожиданно уютно от простого разговора с приятным парнем. Он не был одним из тех, кто считал, что флирт — это как кататься на велосипеде. Он был спортсменом когда-то (пусть даже память об этом по-прежнему приносила боль); он знал, как легко без тренировок тело может забыть всё, чему было научено.

Для остального это тоже работало.

Но он чувствовал себя в силах попробовать — просто попробовать на минутку стать собой. Это не обязывало его ни к чему.

Он мягко рассмеялся и кошачьи наклонился к Конору, улыбаясь уголком рта. Посмотрел, чуть запрокинув голову, будто бросая свой вызов, а не отвечая на чужой.

— Разблокируй, — и быстро показал взглядом на смарт на столе.

У Конора блестели глаза. Ви всё делал правильно, и что-то правда просыпалось само собой. Его природа.

Он невесомо подхватил телефон с ладони Конора, нарочно задевая только кончиками пальцев, и вбил свой номер в телефонную книгу. Набрал себя.

Забирая аппарат обратно, Конор также коснулся его запястья лишь подушечками, и тут же подпрыгнул от звука хлопнувшей двери.

Колокольчика Ви не услышал.

Грифон отряхнулся в дверях и посмотрел с прищуром.

— Конор, выкладывай, времени совсем нет. Ви, сделаешь ещё кофе? Умоляю.

А как иначе.

***

_24 декабря 2015_

В канун Рождества Грифон наконец вернулся в магазин в полном смысле этого слова. Вся другая его работа была закончена, контроль лежал не на его плечах, он выступал только консультантом, как понял Ви.

Он считал выручку и думал о том, позволит ли Грифон ему поработать сегодня вечером — перед праздником у них и так дела шли неплохо, но с забывчивыми и не успевшими купить подарки могло быть ещё лучше, а дома Ви ждал только обвешанный маленькой гирляндой фургончик.

Грифон выстрелил первым.

— Какие планы на праздник, принцесса?

Ви закрыл кассу и записал цифры в тетрадь, повернулся и пожал плечами.

— Никаких, в общем-то. Думал разобрать кладовку и, может, не закрываться пока, если разрешишь.

Грифон прищурился.

— Эй, это моя крепость одиночества на Йоль, найди себе собственную. Шучу, шучу… — Он задумчиво поскрёб щетину и оценивающе посмотрел на Ви. — А если серьёзно, я тоже один. Можем всё-таки закрыть магазин и выпить.

Ви снова пожал плечами, обдумывая предложение.

— А почему ты не на одной из своих кинки-пати?

Про семью, а точнее, её отсутствие, Ви и так знал.

— Я там всё равно за работу схвачусь. А тут можно сказать, что работаю, а вместо этого уговорить бутылку под мелодраму.

— Не знал, что ты фанат слезодавилок.

— А ещё ромкомов. С нашей работой необходимо — слишком много скепсиса вредит печени.

Ви рассмеялся и кивнул. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов. К закрытию он написал поздравления родителям, всё ещё не готовый к обстоятельным беседам, а потом с чувством глубокого удовлетворения запер дверь и перевернул табличку.

Поработать, правда, решили всё равно. Грифон разлил виски по бокалам, потом вытащил коробки в зал (этот хлам Ви никогда раньше не трогал — на нём не было ценников и артикульных номеров). Он даже не был уверен, надо ли перебирать содержимое или только смахнуть пыль, а может, сразу в мусор.

Сам Грифон по своим сокровищам просто пробегался сухой тряпкой. Судя по всему, эти вещи он не хотел продавать. Быстро наведя порядок в двух коробках, Ви взялся за контейнер с упакованными в специальные пакеты старыми журналами. Вынув первый, он озадачился: откуда у Грифона взялось издание с обнажённым Боуи на обложке? Затем — присмотрелся, ощущая, как лицо вытягивается против воли.

С обложки откровенно похотливо смотрел сам Грифон. Ровесник самого Ви на первый взгляд — собственно, только по взгляду его и можно было узнать. Всё остальное: выбритые виски и чёлка, призывная кривоватая ухмылка, широкий разворот плеч — стало теперь эхом, вплетающимся в общую картину харизмы. Грифон по-прежнему держал спину прямой, а плечи — широко разведёнными, но острый крючковатый нос и диковинно разлетающиеся брови теперь делали его скорее угрожающим, чем обаятельным. Ухмылка стала хищной совсем в другом смысле, но взгляд…

Ага. Это был он.

Ви обернулся, с любопытством сравнивая фотографию и реальность, и Грифон, конечно, заметил. Подошёл ближе, отряхивая рукава от пыли.

— Смотрю, нашёл главную сокровищницу.

Он забрал журнал из рук Ви и пробежался пальцами по корешку, повернул, проверяя целостность. Подсобка была самым сухим местом в магазине, но не только сырость могла навредить бумаге.

— Не знал, что ты сам позировал.

Грифон фыркнул:

— Конечно, не знал, я же не говорил. Это моя первая и последняя обложка. Я рано ушёл от конкуренции, оказалось интереснее проталкивать других. У меня чутьё на самородки. Ты-то знаешь. В этой коробке мои самые талантливые. Или самые большие занозы в заднице. Или и те, и другие. Журналы надо только проверить, но можешь полистать, если хочешь.

Конечно, Ви было интересно. Ребята Грифона и правда были что надо — у каждого было что-то своё; особенное неуловимое обаяние. Один из журналов заинтересовал Ви особенно — на нём красовался парень с волосами светлыми до белизны в окружении девушек с ангельскими крыльями из картона и страусиных перьев. Он целился пальцами в одну из них — ту, что лежала у его ног — во всей позе сквозили заносчивость и претенциозность. Имечко у него было под стать. _Данте_.

Ви надеялся, что это был сценический псевдоним, а не шутка родителей.

Кого-то Данте напомнил ему, но, не вспомнив сразу, Ви взял следующий журнал.

***

_25 декабря 2015  
01:57_

— ...слушай, я так и не понял — как ты от съёмок перешёл к стримам?

Ви глотнул ещё. Одну бутылку они почти прикончили, и задавать все подряд вопросы было уже не так странно. Грифон разлил остатки и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Считай причиной творческие разногласия, принцесса. Со временем фотографии стали делать, ну… пластиковыми. Выхолощенными. Золотое сечение стало выше эмоций. Мне нравилась импровизация. Когда некоторые мои мальчики встали на сторону пластика — ну, было ещё не поздно попробовать что-то новенькое. И, как видишь, импровизацию люблю не только я — спрос на чувства всегда стабильный. А тебе что ближе, принцесса?

Ви помотал головой.

— Никогда не думал, если честно.

— А ты подумай, — предложил Грифон. — Не хочешь попробовать с камерой?

Ви опешил. Моргнул, прокручивая вопрос в голове. Нет, ему не показалось.

— Я?.. Я на свидания-то не ходил уже несколько лет как. Тем более, перед парнями...

Невинный ответ. Уж лучше, чем «Ты меня видел вообще, я хромаю, а красота осталась на первом курсе, старый псих». Всё это смущало гораздо больше, чем сам факт предложения попробовать себя в порно. Решать проблемы по мере их поступления — этому Ви научился за время реабилитации, так что и грузить голову лишними мыслями не стоило.

Грифон качнул бокалом в его сторону, коротко рассмеявшись.

— Во-первых, мой гей-радар уже сорок лет не сбоил. Во-вторых, ты сам в курсе, что к нам и девочки заглядывают посмотреть. В-третьих, я видел, как ты с Конором говорил. Жаль, ты сам себя не видел, принцесса. _Как_ ты держишься, особенно, когда знаешь, что на тебя смотрят.

Ви покраснел. Флирт на рабочем месте, да ещё и с условным коллегой, наверняка плюсиком к резюме не был. Но отчитывать его Грифон не спешил.

— Не на что там смотреть, — отмахнулся Ви.

— Ошибаешься, принцесса, — вздохнул Грифон. — Ты зрителей очаровать сможешь хлеще, чем сирена, даром что хвоста нет. За такой талант другие ходят к дьяволу слёзы лить. Я не настаиваю, в общем. Но если что, магазин бросать не обязательно — куда я здесь без тебя — а отказаться всегда успеешь. Можешь маску надеть в первый раз, если надумаешь.

Ви залпом допил виски, ощущая себя персонажем дурацкой и пошлой комедии. Грифон и правда не собирался его торопить — потянулся за второй бутылкой, переключаясь на сентиментальный рассказ о вечеринках своей молодости.

Сознание слегка подплывало от выпитого, и удивление даже не ощущалось так остро. Будто Ви просто спал и видел сон.

Он решил, что над пьяными предложениями сомнительного характера и думать нечего.

Но отделаться от этих мыслей оказалось не так уж просто.

***

_10 января 2016_

Ви старался не смотреть в высокое зеркало в ванной слишком часто. Тем не менее, иногда взгляд сам падал на отражение, как случилось и в этот раз. Длинный побелевший шрам на бедре пересекали несколько других, помельче, сплетаясь в узор, который Ви никогда не хотел бы видеть.

С момента встречи с Конором одна идея не покидала его голову, и хотя ему не нужны были отношения с полиаморной парой, кое-что другое ему от Конора, пожалуй, хотелось получить.

Отвернувшись от зеркала и наскоро запихнув себя в джинсы, он потянулся за телефоном.

Контакт нашёл быстро, намеренно не давая себе времени засомневаться, хотя всё же начал нервничать, слушая длинные гудки.

— Я уж думал, ты никогда не позвонишь.

— Я… да. Извини, Конор. — Ви прочесал пальцами влажные волосы. — Надо было сразу честно сказать, но ты классный парень, и я не смог. Просто полиамория не для меня, да и девушки… тоже.

— Да, я так и понял, — рассмеялся Конор. — Забей, всё в порядке. Но предложение куда-нибудь смотаться всё ещё в силе, совсем не обязательно делать из этого свидание. Ты что-то хотел?

— Ага, — выдохнул Ви, нервно барабаня пальцами по больному бедру. — Узнать, не осталось ли у тебя контактов того мастера, который забивал тебе шрамы.

— Конечно. Сброшу телефон смской, ладно?

— Хорошо, спасибо. И с прошедшим Рождеством вас обоих.

— Тебя тоже, дружище.

Конор отключился, а Ви наконец вдохнул полной грудью, прижавшись лбом к телефону.

И улыбнулся.

***

_4 марта 2016_

После первого сеанса Ви хромал особенно отчаянно. Мешала плёнка, да и поверхность шрама была довольно большой, так что болело сильно. Но это была хорошая, славная боль, как от тяжёлой тренировки или побитого личного рекорда. Она была выбранной самим Ви.

Грифон весь день обеспокоенно нарезал круги. Норовил отправить Ви в подсобку из зала долой, очень заметно порывался спросить, в порядке ли он, и даже сам делал кофе.

Казалось, захромай Ви на другую ногу сегодня, и Грифон сразу бы вызвал ему скорую.

Это было приятно, чего греха таить.

Но повеселились — и хватит.

На очередном вираже вокруг себя Ви поймал Грифона за рукав.

— Успокойся. Татуировка там. Штаны снимать не буду, придётся поверить на слово.

— Да что я не видел под теми штанами, — буркнул заметно расслабившийся Грифон. — Но потом всё равно покажи, что набил. И не пугай меня так больше, ради всего святого.

Порхать с чашками, впрочем, он в тот день так и не перестал.

***

_1 апреля 2016_

Мысль попробовать себя на стриме держала его крепко всё это время.

Решиться было трудно, особенно потому что отказываться он не хотел, а почему — не мог определить. Потому ли, что его жизнь была теперь скучной в сравнении с прошлым? Нет, не была. И не в близости к индустрии было дело (хотя она сыграла другую роль: выкидывая человеческий мусор из чатов, Ви отлично понимал, что тоже будет защищён, если вдруг).

Возможно, ему требовалось что-то такое, чтобы вернуться к себе самому. Вернуть уверенность, вернуть силу, это ощущение превосходства и всемогущества.

Стать в чём-то лучшим ещё разок.

Он определённо чувствовал себя таким и на своём месте в магазине, но… кто это видел-то, кроме Грифона. Ви всегда был жаден до внимания, любил выделяться. И то, как долго после травмы он пытался слиться с пыльными полками, ничего хорошего не говорило.

Прогулки с Конором и его девушкой, Эйби, давали пищу к размышлению тоже.

Эйби совершенно не волновала работа Конора (вернее, волновала, но совсем не в плохом смысле), а Конор ничем не отличался от любого другого славного парня. Ви не знал, каким он был раньше, но не думал, что Конор изменился в худшую сторону. Нашёл себя, может быть. В любом случае, несчастным и сожалеющим он не был.

А от одной попытки Ви и правда ничего не терял. Стеснения в нём толком и не было никогда, хотя страх оставался, конечно. Успокаивало то, что остановиться и прекратить всё он мог в любой момент. Это не было фолом последней надежды, ни в коем случае.

А ещё он не был уверен, что Грифон вообще помнил их нетрезвый трёп на Рождество.

Выбрать момент у Ви не получилось.

Он просто рывком повернулся к Грифону между заполнением сертификатов, и сказал:

— Я согласен.

— Чего? — Грифон не поднял головы.

— Я согласен попробовать, — повторил Ви. — Стрим. Если ты всерьёз тогда предложил.

Грифон наконец выпрямился и уставился на него, не моргая.

— Это ты, верно, несерьёзно, — пробормотал он.

Ви сделал глубокий вдох и помотал головой.

— Правда. Я хочу попробовать.

Грифон оперся одной рукой на прилавок, уперев другую в бок. Посмотрел серьёзно и пристально.

— Я уже немолод, принцесса, чтобы разбивать мне сердце такими шутками.

— Да не шучу я! — вскинулся Ви. — С чего ты вообще…

Грифон молча ткнул пальцем в висящий на стене календарь. Ви посмотрел на дату.

И тяжело провёл ладонью по лицу.

— А теперь попробуем ещё раз, принцесса: ты хочешь попробовать себя на стриме?

От своих слов Ви отказываться не собирался. Отступать было не в его характере.

— Да.

Грифон кивнул и повернулся обратно к бумагам.

— Хорошо. Выбери какое-нибудь число ближе к концу месяца. Не против, если Конор тебя подстрахует? Вы вроде подружились.

Вообще-то, дружба предположительно не облегчала такие вещи, но Конору Ви действительно доверял, так что…

На том и порешили.

***

_21 апреля 2016_

Ви щёлкнул пультом дистанционного управления камерой и упал на подушки. Болело абсолютно всё, но он заметил это только сейчас. В процессе о себе не напоминало даже бедро.

Постельное бельё можно было выжимать.

К анонимности Ви подошёл основательно: его стрижка не менялась с института, да и в целом он знал, что внешность у него — узнаваемая. Так что волосы он заправил под белый парик, а лицо закрыл чёрным респиратором. По телу, изрядно потерявшему в мышцах, никто его не узнал бы.

Проблема, о которой он думал заранее, оказалась куда серьёзнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд. Он не мог двигаться свободно, а ещё без конца не хватало воздуха. От любого неосторожного движения парик мог просто свалиться, а респиратор достал его уже через минуту. Но пришлось сцепить зубы и продержаться так до конца.

Телефон завибрировал сообщением от Конора ( _Отлично справился! Поздравляю, Ви!_ ), и следом — вторым, от Эйби ( _Так держать!_ ). Ну, конечно, она смотрела тоже.

А стыдно Ви так и не стало. Он выложился на полную, и плевать на всё остальное.

Так он когда-то жил, и эта шкура снова села на него, как влитая, пусть окрас изменился, а роскошный мех любимчика судьбы сменился чешуёй того, кто с ней боролся.

Грифон дал ему пару дней отгулов в магазине, чтобы отойти от первой попытки, но Ви был готов встать за прилавок прямо сейчас — столько в нём было сил.

Никуда он, конечно, не пошёл: колени слегка дрожали от усталости, и воды он выпил несколько больших стаканов, один за другим.

Перелёг на диван, не одеваясь, рассудив, что постель никуда не убежит, и стирка тоже. Там и уснул до глубокой ночи, измотанный, но довольный, насколько это было возможно.

***

_23 апреля 2016_

— Ну, как тебе первый раз?

Ви неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Не понял до конца. Много впечатлений.

— У зрителей тоже, — хохотнул Грифон. — Ты им зашёл. Я говорил тебе — это талант.

Ви отмахнулся и обхватил пальцами кружку с кофе.

— Не болтай. Но я бы попробовал ещё, если честно. Правда, изменил бы кое-что…

— Всё в твоих руках, принцесса. Моё благословение у тебя есть.

Дома Ви долго смотрел на респиратор и парик в своих руках.

А потом отправил их в мусорку ко всем чертям и разложил штатив.


	10. Ultimate Fantasy

_Внутренний конфликт нарос пластами из ограничений,  
Из чьих-то мнений о самих себе, таких же, как твои в другое время._

_16 сентября 2016_

После насыщенного лета, в которое Неро пытался в основном не разорваться между лагерем и _работой_ , первый месяц последнего учебного года казался безмятежным раем. Съёмок было немного меньше, а значит, помимо учёбы у Неро наконец появилось время заняться своими соцсетями.

Более опытные коллеги давно советовали ему поощрять преданных фанатов (сам факт их существования по-прежнему изумлял Неро донельзя), давая им больше, чем он мог выложить в инстаграм. Цензура вынуждала изворачиваться в прямом смысле, чтобы не показать ничего лишнего. Придя с очередной тренировки без сил, Неро упал лицом в подушку и проснулся уже глубокой ночью. А ночь, как известно — время импульсивных решений и экспериментов.

Неро зарылся в папки со снимками и выбрал парочку повкуснее. Ему по-прежнему казалось, что с экрана на него каждый раз смотрел совсем другой человек. Уверенный, ищущий, соблазнительный. Сам Неро даже не помнил, когда последний раз ходил на свидание. Не то чтобы он избегал их, просто… не хотелось. Не находилось подходящего человека. А теперь и вовсе было не до того — слишком часто он выкручивал обаяние на полную в студии, чтобы использовать его где-то ещё.

Уверенный соблазнитель не мог возмутиться тем, что его собирались продать ещё разок.

Вообще-то, Неро совсем не думал, что кто-то придёт к нему на патреон. Зато он наконец отдохнул от неона, радостно погрузившись в чёрно-белую обработку. Раскидал мелкие подписки, и это было труднее всего. Что он мог предложить, кроме ямочек на заднице? «Добрый день, сегодня я буду писать диплом три часа, ASMR со стуком клавиш и усталым кряхтением»?

А, к чёрту.

Начал с фоток для инстаграма без обрезки и обработки, закончил откровенными полупорнографическими кадрами. Повесил пост и воткнул ссылку в шапку, а потом лёг досыпать свои законные часы перед парами.

Проверять с утра почту под чашку кофе было большой ошибкой, потому что Неро едва не выплюнул его в экран.

На патреоне за одну ночь накапало почти двести подписчиков. Это, конечно, было мелочью в сравнении с числом в инстаграме, но Неро был ранней пташкой, и день только начинался. Он и не думал, что его может так согреть какая-то цифра. Он был нужен, он был любим — _он_ , а не незнакомый красавчик с фоток.

Это всё был он.

Неро улыбался, читая комментарии, привычно просто скользя взглядом мимо гадостей.

Любовь всегда была важнее.

***

_25 декабря 2016_

Неро выспался впервые за… он даже не мог сказать, за сколько. Он не ожидал, вообще-то: уже привык к тому, что праздники в отчем доме мирно не проходили никогда. И у Вергилия, и у Данте были близкие друзья из своих кругов, а круги у них были… ну, да. Богема и модели. Ханжеством тут и не пахло, так что тусовки разворачивались на полную. Особенно странно было смотреть на это после сочельника с Кирие и Кредо.

Но утром в доме царила блаженная тишина. Такая глухая, что становилось даже страшно: может, это всего лишь конец света?

Или Неро оглох. Но он услышал шелест простыней, когда завозился в постели, так что этот вариант отпал сам собой.

Ему не нужна была такая большая кровать на самом деле. Никогда не была нужна, и хотя отец деликатно говорил, что ему отдали гостевую комнату, Неро прекрасно помнил, как её переобставляли. Но тоже молчал. Сам себе, правда, он купил матрас на четверть уже, и даже его было многовато. В доме Кредо места было по минимуму, Неро привык жить компактно. И всё же, почему-то здесь ему было уютно. Он был дома, и это ощущение поселилось в груди далеко не сразу. Ушли годы, чтобы притереться.

Неро завернулся в одеяло и оглушительно зевнул. Задумчиво посмотрел на пол. И благоразумно нашарил под кроватью тапочки.

Мало ли, что там могли разбить после того, как он ушёл спать, в конце концов.

Иногда Неро казалось, что отец, выбирая обстановку дома, сознательно хотел поиздеваться над теми, кто просыпался здесь. Белоснежная лестница, стены, большая часть мебели — как в саду камней, увидеть всё нельзя было ни с какой точки обзора. Цветные пятна прятались, ускользали, и закутанный в белое одеяло, стоящий на белых ступенях и смотрящий на белый камин с чёрным золяным провалом на месте прогоревших углей, Неро мог на секунду поверить, что умер и провалился в Лимб.

Чистое, сияющее место.

Но потом с дивана, стоящего к лестнице спинкой, всхрапнул кто-то из оставшихся гостей, и гармония вернулась в мир.

Неро прошаркал в сторону кухни, и к своему удивлению обнаружил, что проснулся не раньше всех.

Отец посмотрел на него ещё мрачнее, чем обычно, а Неро чуть слышно хрюкнул, пытаясь сдержать смех. Он даже не знал, что вечно идеальная укладка может превратиться… ну, _вот в это_.

— Без комментариев, — попросил отец, и слова упали на кухонный пол гранитными плитами.

Слабо вязалось с тем, что сразу после он выловил из своего кофе конфетти сердечком.

Неро закусил край одеяла, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, и на самом деле это было даже не ради отца. Просто будить всех в такую рань казалось немилосердным.

— А мне можно кофе?

Неро сделал самый ангельский вид, на какой только был способен, но отец в ответ только закатил глаза.

Хотя… кофе ему всё же сделал.

***

_14 февраля 2017_

В столовой кампуса были вечные очереди. В кафешке через дорогу, конечно, тоже, но там хотя бы некоторые посетители не были студентами, а ещё, если повезёт, можно было успеть занять угловой столик, где никто не мог заглянуть в экран лаптопа. Для работы Неро это было довольно важно.

Вокруг было всего два типа лиц: слегка бессмысленные тех, кто празднику был рад, и недовольные тех, кого он раздражал. Неро не особенно следил за собственным, ему вообще было не до того. Он помнил о дне Валентина, конечно, но только потому что подписчиков стоило побаловать сегодня. Написать что-то классное в инстаграм и сунуть новую пачку снимков пооткровеннее на патреон. Он хотел потратить на это большой перерыв, и так замечтался о том, как успеет всё, что едва не пропустил момент, когда бариста собрался залить его горячий шоколад взбитыми сливками.

Он даже не любил сладкое, просто попросил на автомате, по старой привычке.

Горячий шоколад всё делал лучше, окей?

Хотя было бы совсем замечательно, будь в нём изрядная доза кофеина.

Повернувшись к залу, Неро едва не сшиб какую-то девчонку, едва достававшую ему до плеча.

— Ой. Прости. — Он сделал шаг вправо, но она тоже подвинулась, а потом обратно, несколько неуклюжих па — и они оба неловко рассмеялись. Девочка покраснела и прикусила губу, заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо. — Ты Линн, верно? — Неро надеялся, что не ошибся. Она покраснела пуще прежнего, когда Неро аккуратно придержал её за предплечье, обходя. — Вот так. Так лучше.

Он уже собирался к излюбленному столику (который был свободен, кажется, не столько благодаря удаче, сколько из-за того что там мог сесть с комфортом только один человек), когда Линн перехватила его ладонь. Неро остановился, с любопытством глядя на неё. А потом заметил у неё в другой руке большое розовое сердце в блёстках и мысленно проклял праздник.

— Это тебе, — прошелестела девочка, — Н-неро.

_Да блин._

У Неро не было привычки отказывать людям живьём, потому что к нему особенно никто не пытался подкатывать. Или он не замечал. Или какая разница, большая часть его общения была с фанатами в интернете, и это было весело и забавно. А краснеющая Линн с усеянным блёстками сердцем в руках — нет.

Кирие бы ему сейчас подзатыльник дала уже за одну эту затянувшуюся паузу.

Неро мягко высвободил ладонь и поднял её, останавливая Линн, но не касаясь.

— Эм. Прости, пожалуйста, я… я не хожу на свидания. Совсем. Прости, правда. — На секунду Неро показалось, что Линн сейчас заплачет, так быстро покраснели её глаза, и Неро — ну, в общем, горячий шоколад всё делает лучше. Он спешно сунул стаканчик ей под нос. — Хочешь в знак приятельства? Я пока поработаю.

Линн медленно вдохнула и улыбнулась, взяла шоколад и ответила гораздо твёрже, чем раньше:

— Да всё в порядке. Я с удовольствием.

Неро мысленно поблагодарил лично Валентина за то, что обошлось без избытка чувств, и кивнул на пустующий столик в углу.

Второй стул он притащил сам, а вот лаптопу пришлось потесниться. Разговор не особо клеился, хотя Неро немного расспросил Линн о ней самой. Та даже слегка расслабилась и нашла в себе силы рассказать, что довольно долго не решалась подойти первой, ещё и к капитану чирлидеров.

Неро в ответ слегка занесло — его девочки были весьма решительными, и неспроста. Он так шумно вещал о смелости и том, что стеснение постоянно ставит палки в колёса лучшим, что на него начали коситься остальные посетители.

— ...в общем, делай, что хочешь. Всё равно окружающие не думают ни о ком столько, сколько о себе, так что даже если что-то пойдёт не так, завтра они и не вспомнят.

— Ага, — улыбнулась Линн. — У меня пара лет ушла, чтобы до чего-то такого дойти. До сих пор удивляюсь, как сюда поступила вообще.

Допив шоколад, она пошла ещё за кофе. Краешек сердца торчал из её сумки осуждающе.

Успеть всё, что собирался, Неро, конечно, уже не смог бы, но решил хотя бы раскидать сообщения и ответить на комментарии. К счастью, его фанаты так привыкли к злоупотреблению эмоджи, что отвечать им было проще простого. Пока Линн стояла в очереди, он просмотрел почти всю почту, но очередное письмо отнюдь не было поздравительным. С явно липового ящика некто Джон Доу удивлялся, как Неро до сих пор носила земля, и от всего сердца желал вылечиться от перверсий. Даже приложил контакты какого-то центра с очевидно сектантским уклоном.

Что за удивительный день.

Неро, в общем-то, привык ко всякому, но хейтеры в основном были недовольны его задницей или самим фактом её демонстрации, а вот вылечиться ему, пожалуй, желали впервые. Тем более таким сочувствствующим тоном, будто… окей, _Джон Доу_ искренне верил в то, что не стесняющийся раздеваться, в том числе в групповых фотосессиях с другими парнями, Неро — глубоко больной человек.

Вау.

С другой стороны, ещё полгода назад он расстроился бы. Но теперь, после всего, что он знал о людях, с которыми работал, об индустрии в целом, он скорее сам пожалел Джона Доу. Вот только в его задачи вести разъяснительные беседы с потенциально взрослыми самостоятельными людьми не входило.

Судя по всему, у него на лице отражалась вся гамма чувств, потому что вернувшаяся с чашками Линн пошутила:

— Что, впервые получил порноспам?

Возможно, ему показалось, но на «порно» интонации стали откровенно брезгливыми, и каким-то образом это шокировало Неро куда сильнее, чем письмо.

Как и к комплиментам, к зашоренности он привык в основном в сети, а живьём — ну, окружение делает человека.

Неро и до работы с Данте водил дружбу только с открытыми миру людьми.

А тут перед ним сидела симпатичная славная девчонка, наверняка очень добрая и со всех сторон замечательная, и она просто была совсем другой. Проложенный курс, строгая ориентация на семью, и, ну да, девочки мальчиков на свидания не зовут.

Напоминание о том, что люди с шорами на глазах не всегда уроды, желающие смерти тем, кто от них отличается, щёлкнуло Неро по носу сильнее любого письма с брошюркой ближайшего исправительного лагеря.

Он отшутился, конечно, но уже понимал, что даже приятелями с Линн остаться не получилось бы.

***

_3 марта 2017_

— Ну, как я выгляжу?

Данте с задумчивым лицом замер напротив. Выражение было почти болезненным, так пристально он вглядывался. Неро поднял руку и едва удержался от того, чтобы растрепать укладку, которую сам Данте потребовал ему сделать.

Кожаные брюки обтягивали слишком сильно в неположенных местах, потому что темой съёмок стали рок-концерты восьмидесятых, и в принципе сюда костюмеры гребли всё подряд. Функциональными эти тряпки точно не были. Неро всерьёз опасался, что непрошеный стояк ворвётся в кадр и испортит им всю работу, потому что партнёр на сегодня был о-го-го. Даже Неро, которого никогда не тянуло на мужчин постарше, мог это признать.

— Пиздец, как сильно ты на отца похож, — наконец разродился Данте.

Неро нахмурился. Это вот вообще не здорово прозвучало с учётом обстоятельств.

— Он что, по юности в таком в фотошколу ходил, или у меня такое же невыразительное лицо, и что я тогда здесь делаю?

Данте закатил глаза, и эта задумчивость с него сошла немедленно, когда он подтолкнул Неро к большой кровати посреди студии.

— Точно так же умеешь испортить момент, паршивец. Работаем.

***

Неро стеснительно на первый взгляд спрятал лицо, уткнувшись Адаму в шею. На самом деле, он пытался не смеяться прямо в кадре, потому что или атмосфера, или бородатый юмор сегодняшнего напарника доводили его до состояния, близкого к нервной истерике.

Нет, правда, ему было очень смешно. Он уже думал, как справляться с икотой, когда фотограф скомандовал, глядя на часы:

— Перерыв, пятнадцать минут.

Ладно, стояков он зря боялся. Сниматься с Адамом, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и изобилие клёпок и чёрной кожи, которых Неро с определённых пор почти побаивался, было будто тискать мускулистого плюшевого мишку; ни о чём другом толком и думать не выходило.

Неро без сил упал обратно на подушки. От ламп жарило невыносимо, и он даже думал попросить выключить их на время отдыха, но Данте то ли заметил его страдальческую физиономию, то ли по опыту знал, что лишний раз греть сцену не стоило, и приглушил освещение сам.

Адам немедленно залип в телефон, чуть отодвинувшись, чтобы остыть.

Привыкшего к движению Неро эта статичность уже доканывала, он выгнулся, потягиваясь и жмурясь, но вздрогнул, когда Адам в голос рассмеялся.

У него были чудесные жена и двое детей, но смеялся он не над отправленными ей фотографиями — Неро заметил текст мельком. Он вообще не отличался привычкой совать нос в чужие дела, но скучно было настолько, что любопытство становилось спасением.

— Над чем смеёшься, если не секрет?

Адам лениво посмотрел на него и повернул экран, показывая какой-то форум. Вчитываться Неро не стал.

— Да так, выложил в сториз фотографии ёлки, лошадиной маски и карманных часов, а теперь читаю теории о том, что мы сейчас снимаем. Очень уморительно, попробуй как-нибудь.

— Фу, — рефлекторно буркнул Неро.

Адам посмотрел снова, вскинув бровь.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, то есть зачем ты так с ними. За нос водишь, чтобы время тратили.

Адам закатил глаза.

— Им нравится, я тебя уверяю. Слушай, мне и с семьёй хочется побыть. Фаны любят интерактив, а пока они гадают, я как раз успеваю передохнуть и подготовить для них что-то классное. Ты что, со своими, как с детьми? Вы ж партнёры.

Неро думал об этом, на самом деле. Но лукавить пока так и не научился.

— И тебя не пугает такое внимание?

— Немного. Иногда. Но статистически просто фанатов у меня не так много, чтобы среди них затесался маньяк, так что… плюс серьёзно, я же не свечу личные данные. Первое правило.

Неро слегка покраснел, потому что первое правило усвоил не так давно.

— Да, точно.

Он думал о том, как сменить тему, но Адам за старую и не цеплялся.

— Слушай, а кто тебе патреон обрабатывает? Хочу обновить портфолио, как раз ретушёра ищу.

Вот теперь Неро покраснел по-настоящему. Ассистент снова включил светильники, ослепляя их.

— Я сам.

Адам фыркнул, но явно не потому что Неро снова дышал ему в шею.

— Гонишь.

— Серьёзно. Со школы нравилось. У меня же отец фотограф…

— Ага, — деловито кивнул Адам, бегло прижимаясь сухими губами к его виску, — Вергилий. Я слышал. Ещё та заноза в заднице, хорошо, что нам с ним не работать.

Неро легонько пнул его, но на самом деле обижаться, конечно, не планировал.

— В общем, чувство цвета у меня от отца, а большой член от дяди.

— Я всё слышу, — вклинился Данте, но непохоже было, что ему что-то не нравилось.

Теперь уже Адам зарылся носом в его волосы, пытаясь не рассмеяться в голос.

— Ладно, Неро, давай зажжём.

Снимки получились просто бомба.

***

_Gotta get up, gotta get out, gotta get home before the morning comes,_  
What if I'm late, gotta big date, gotta get home before the sun comes up,  
Up and away, got a big day, sorry can't stay, I gotta run, run, yeah,  
Gotta get home, pick up the phone, I gotta let the people know I'm gonna be late. 

_8 апреля 2017_

Последние пару недель жизнь Неро существовала исключительно в рамках расписания, как у всякого выпускника на финишной прямой. Но были нюансы.

Встать утром. Вспомнить, какой сейчас год, месяц. Бонусные очки за день. Время подъёма не менялось, но не дай боже сгуститься облакам, заставляя думать, что он проспал будильник и дрых до самых сумерек.

Выпить кофе. Много кофе. Налить с собой в термокружку. Не жалеть сахара. Закрутить основательно, потому что однажды (много раз) сладкий кофе уже протёк на его чирлидерскую форму.

Добраться до занятий. Пары в последнем семестре были не каждый день, зато как на подбор важные. Неро не добирал по часам в прошлый год, и теперь приходилось изворачиваться. Немного жаль было, что не записался когда-то на курсы кройки и шитья. Зашивался он основательно, наверное, сейчас пригодилось бы.

К середине учебного дня он наконец просыпался. Обнаруживал себя в столовой и прострации, окружённым чирлидершами, и даже что-то отвечающим им. Программой минимум было дожить до конца занятий, программой максимум — не превратиться в тыкву.

Потом начиналась первая полна рабочих звонков: по случаю отзвониться Адаму, который приплачивал ему за обработку снимков, в том числе общих (Данте нравилось, как они смотрелись в кадре вместе), позвонить самому Данте, пристать к Нико, чтобы помогла с расшифровкой записей Кирие.

Учёба наступала в библиотеке после, с долитым в кружку кофе из автомата и своими заметками с работы в лагере. Эй, конечно, он пользовался своим опытом, было бы глупо не делать этого. Тем более, Кредо разрешил.

Там, где можно было засесть перед лаптопом, начиналась работа и с соцсетями тоже. Ответить фанатам, почистить письма, проверить голосование на патреоне. Закинуть туда относительно свежие фотографии, быстро и едва глядя поставить лайки коллегам.

Не умереть.

День официально считался удачным, если Неро не опаздывал на съёмки. Они случались не постоянно, но достаточно часто, и тут не вышло бы отпроситься по семейным обстоятельствам. Данте, может, и рад был бы его отпустить, а вот индустрия не ждала. Нельзя было терять лицо и пропадать с радаров. Неро слишком привык к своей нынешней жизни, чтобы так просто повернуться к ней спиной.

Сон по пятнадцать минут между подходами к диплому. Казалось бы — он не бездельничал все четыре года, но собрать в кучу всё, что нужно, и не опозориться, стало чем-то из разряда фантастических историй. С другой стороны, вся жизнь Неро напоминала фантастику или ситком, так что приходилось справляться.

Через день к вечеру Неро понимал, что забыл побриться, и обещал себе завтра справиться с расписанием лучше.

Двухчасовой сон в кресле и с учебником на лице был водоразделом между днём прошлым и сегодняшним.

Обязательный пункт: забыть или сознательно проигнорировать один-два приёма пищи в промежутках.

А утром… утром начать всё сначала.

***

_25 мая 2017_

— На сегодня всё, можешь идти.

Неро услышал только последнее слово и рассеянно повернулся, а потом ещё раз, и ещё разочек, просто кружась на месте, пока Данте не поймал его за плечо, мягко направляя к двери, которая с самого начала пряталась у него за спиной.

— Спасибо, пап, — вздохнул Неро.

Данте болезненно нахмурился и крепче сжал пальцы.

— Так. Всё. До выпуска ты не работаешь, ты мне нужен с мозгами, а не эспрессо в черепной коробке. Выспись хоть сегодня. Можно ради Вергилия. Я тебе такси вызову.

Неро задумчиво уставился на Данте, вспоминая, где он и что.

Вышло так себе, но про такси он уловил и благодарно кивнул:

— Ага, постараюсь.

***

_30 июня 2017_

Мантия выпускника, по видимости, шилась из той же ткани, что китайские секс-костюмы, которые закупали недобросовестные работодатели. На жаре под ними одинаково чесалось абсолютно всё. Шапочка постоянно съезжала, щекоча кисточкой шею под воротником, и решительно не пропускала воздух. От белой сцены валило жаром ещё и снизу, будто весь выпуск стоял на сковороде и ждал своей участи.

Та ещё метафора взросления.

Неро правда ожидал от вручения дипломов _их университета_ чего-то особенного, но, видимо, хоть где-то они решили соблюсти классику от и до.

Да и плевать.

Теплее всего он прощался даже не с преподавателями, а со своими девочками. На самом деле, даже их со всех сторон уникальный и прогрессивный университет не дал ему больше, чем работа в лагере. А потом и просто работа.

Меняться телефонами не пришлось — все контакты у них были, и они пообещали не теряться. Кто-то плакал. Неро и сам едва не прослезился, что уж там.

Девочки позвали его в бар вечером, но Неро мягко отказался. Он собирался, вообще-то, но… его семья была здесь. Кирие приехала специально (Кредо оказался занят, и она отдувалась за двоих), а вот отца и Данте Неро не ждал.

Тем приятнее был сюрприз.

Его немного портило то, что Неро всё же напросился на ночные съёмки накануне, не утерпев после защиты, и теперь страдал вдвойне: под синтетической мантией в кожу впивалось жестковатое кружево.

Переодеться он даже в туалете не успел.

***

_It's the first day of the rest of your life,  
You'll remember me for the rest of your life._

_3 августа 2017_

— Ты один в один, как на снимках.

Неро поёжился, так нехорошо это прозвучало. Он вообще нечасто встречал людей, которые узнавали его в лицо (или же те просто стеснялись приставать), а этот откровенно выдохнул своё сомнительное признание ему в ухо. Оставалось гадать, как он пробрался на эту вечеринку — почти все тут были так или иначе связаны с индустрией, а значит, умели себя вести. Данте лично постарался, даже к организации руку приложил. Заводить знакомства стоило как раз здесь, вот только Неро уже пообщался со всеми, с кем хотел.

Он поднял ладони, пытаясь улыбаться дружелюбно, а не скалиться.

— Вау. Э, спасибо? Хорошо тебе провести время! — Он кое-как увернулся от наглой попытки приобнять и полетел к стойке. Ему надо было выпить после такого, нет, правда.

Затормозить вовремя не успел, влетел со спины в высокого брюнета с волосами почти до плеч. Тот слегка пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах, вцепившись в край стойки, а потом обернулся.

— За тобой волки гонятся?

— Почти, — сообщил Неро и протиснулся между парнем и баром. — Стремноватый фанат.

— Понял. Тебе подыграть? — поинтересовался парень, и, когда Неро кивнул, прижал его спиной к стойке, ухитряясь не лапать, и наклонился к горлу. Хмыкнул задумчиво: — Не знаю, остановит ли его это, но…

Помогло, в общем-то. Через немного неловкую паузу Неро выглянул из-за его плеча и выдохнул:

— Всё чисто. Спасибо, я тебе должен.

— Можешь меня угостить. Я Майкл, кстати.

Неро протянул ладонь и сжал длинные узловатые пальцы. Майкла он откуда-то помнил: они не снимались вместе, но Неро точно залипал на его работы. Кажется, это был календарь на год.

Кажется, Майкл был февралём.

Несмотря на хреновые обстоятельства, у Неро потянуло внизу живота. Майкл улыбался широко и приветливо, смеялся одними глазами. Одежда на нём была тематическая, хотя вечеринка не обязывала: клёпки, кожа и слишком много открытого тела. Хотя жаловаться Неро бы и не подумал.

— «Лонг айленд» или «Секс на пляже»?

— А пляж обязателен? — отшутился Майкл.

Хотя Неро видел, что шутка была таковой лишь отчасти, но Майкл… не давил. Не настаивал, позволял безобидно съехать с темы. И это подкупало не меньше, чем густой жар и ласковый взгляд из-под ресниц.

А может, в Неро говорил алкоголь. Но его это мало волновало. У него так и не случилось никого подходящего за всё это время — он и не искал, но теперь… новая жизнь, новая эпоха, а ещё их общий образ жизни. И сноп искр между ними, освещающий стойку и половину танцпола.

— Совершенно не обязателен, — улыбнулся Неро и положил ладонь на его шею, притягивая к себе.

***

От одежды избавились быстро. Майкл по счастливой случайности жил недалеко, и туалету Неро конечно предпочёл кровать. Осмотреться не успел — матрас ударил в спину, от жара было нечем дышать. Руки Майкла были всюду и нигде — просто ласкали всюду, где он мог дотянуться. Неро выгнуло, когда скользкие пальцы надавили между ягодиц; даже простыни казались раскалёнными, будто обещая, что утром на лопатках останутся ожоги.

Опомниться не успели оба — так весело и пьяно было. Одно длинное движение, тянущая боль под поясницей, и следом — жгучее удовольствие на каждый плавный, размеренный толчок. Ощущений было слишком много — они текли под кожей, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чём конкретно; Неро весь превратился в оголённый нерв, в бушующее удовольствие.

И когда ему показалось, что всё закончилось — мир взорвался сверхновой в его голове.

***

Неро не помнил, стонал ли, кричал, но горло саднило. Попытка заговорить отозвалась болью, но он всё же сумел хрипло выдавить:

— Знаешь, у меня первый раз.

Это казалось важным. Если не само по себе, то хотя бы проговорить.

Майкл улыбнулся ему в грудь, голос звучал беззаботно:

— И? От этого что-то поменялось? _Ты_ поменялся?

Неро коротко погладил его волосы.

— Не особенно.

Он ведь правда остался прежним.


	11. Nova

_1 января 2018_

❤️2,063 🗨️798

✨✨🥂🍾✨✨

я точно знаю, что судьба подбрасывает нам удивительные возможности. случайность может распахнуть дверь в новую жизнь, предложить тысячу дорог, раскрыть над тобой зонт в непогоду.

но чтобы поздороваться за руку с судьбой, нужно не бояться её. не бояться пробовать новое, читать знаки и откликаться на призыв нового каждой клеткой.

я мог бы никогда не встретить свою родную семью, если бы не случай. если бы не случай, я мог бы никогда не узнать и ту семью, которая меня вырастила. и уж точно я не нашёл бы своё призвание и вас.

каждый из нас может стать лучшей версией себя. помните слова Лао-цзы: путь в тысячу ли начинается с первого шага.

сделайте его в новом году!

✨✨🥂🍾✨✨

***

_2 апреля 2018_

❤️3,433 🗨️137  
Было время, когда мой путь казался очевидным и простым. Было время, когда меня любили радость и успех, когда я думал о будущем, как о линейном развитии.

Один удар на поле сломал мою жизнь. Я мало рассказываю о себе и не пишу постов, но этот день должен быть исключением. Я знаю, это не очевидно и не бросается в глаза, но я калека. Или нет. Или да. Покажет время. Все вы дали мне сил и воли двигаться дальше. Не только — мне очень помог известный вам @carriondaddy. А к нему меня привёл счастливый случай.

Я мог бы никогда вас не узнать, если бы моя идеальная жизнь не сломалась в тот злосчастный день.

Но сейчас я ощущаю себя фениксом. В уродстве я нашёл новую красоту, в боли — признание. Но много больше я обнаружил в себе. Я всегда думал, что прост донельзя.

Оказалось, что после перелома всей жизни мне осталось, чем вас удивить.

Сегодня я закончил последний узор на своём теле — из тех, что были в планах, по крайней мере. Сегодня пришла пора удивить вас ещё разок.

Кстати, на новом юпе трость, с которой я хожу.

***

_2 ноября 2018_

**[From: Bowie’s grumpy twin]**

**16:37**

Принцесса, всё кончено, я сегодня не приеду.

**[From: Princess]**

**16:39**

?????

**[From: Bowie’s grumpy twin]**

**16:42**

Это конец. У тебя есть номер моего нотариуса, а вот со священником придётся напрячься.

**[From: Princess]**

**16:43**

Ты обдолбался или просто кофе не выпил?

**[From: Bowie’s grumpy twin]**

**16:47**

Я предпочитаю кремацию. Обещай, что сожжёшь журналы вместе со мной.

_Missed call from Princess 16:48_

**[From: Princess]**

**16:50**

ГРИФОН, БЛЯДЬ.

**[From: Bowie’s grumpy twin]**

**17:03**

Грипп у меня, говорю. И, кстати, бумаги на магазин отправил почтой, ознакомься.

***

**Mail from: carrion1961@gmail.com  
**  
Subject: Testament

Слушай, я пойму, если ты откажешься. И нет, это не потому что грипп. Сам прекрасно знаешь, что магазин — просто хобби, с которым ты справляешься гораздо лучше. Я выбрал тебя однажды и не промахнулся. Пусть магазин для меня толком ничего не решил, но я уверен: ты можешь сделать с ним что-то стоящее. И дожидаться моей смерти для этого не обязательно.

Я знаю, книги тебе больше по душе.

Я в тебя верю, так что нечего откладывать.

Uploaded documents: 02.11.2018.pdf

***

**[From: Princess]**

**19:58**

...а если я их подпишу, то стану официально твоим начальником и смогу назвать тебя долбоёбом, потому что сам чуть не заработал инфаркт?

**[From: Bowie’s grumpy twin]**

**20:02**

Уточни у нотариуса, пиздюк.

**[From: Princess]**

**20:11**

Я приеду, как закроюсь. Тебе суп вегетарианский или куриный?

**[From: Bowie’s grumpy twin]**

**20:12**

А ты как думаешь.

**[From: Princess]**

**20:23**

Никакого фритюра больным в мою смену.

***

_10 декабря 2018_

**[From: ▊▊▊-▊▊▊-5555]**

**19:47**

всё пздец

**[From: Nero]**

**19:53**

Кто это.

**[From: ▊▊▊-▊▊▊-5555]**

**19:56**

тщи свою самую утешителную пицу на свете

**[From: Nero]**

**20:03**

У тебя аллергия на анчоусы. А что случилось, незнакомец?

**[From: ▊▊▊-▊▊▊-5555]**

**20:07**

у меня гре.

**[From: Nero]**

**20:21**

Я понял. На анчоусы у тебя всё ещё аллергия.

**[From: ▊▊▊-▊▊▊-5555]**

**20:29**

я нашёл такого перпективного пацана! а старый стервтник уже умыкнул его в своё гнездо разврата

**[From: Nero]**

**20:46**

Живи и дай жить другим.

**[From: ▊▊▊-▊▊▊-5555]**

**20:49**

он мне жить не давал даже когда я уже сам работал! неро, он мне до сих пор жить н едаёт. отбери у него пацана, а?

**[From: Nero]**

**21:31**

Я приеду с гавайской пиццей и лучше бы тебе уже почти спать к этому моменту.

**[From: ▊▊▊-▊▊▊-5555]**

**21:35**

гавайская отстой.

**[From: Nero]**

**21:47**

Ты отстой. Спи давай, я своими открою.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэй-хо, мы вернулись. Наконец мы подбираемся к стартовой точке текста. 2к19, see you soon.


	12. Essence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет! Обращаем ваше внимание на то, что события первой главы текста происходили 14 апреля 2019 года. Добро пожаловать в настоящее!

_5 февраля 2019_

Жизнь давно уже шла своим чередом. Судьбоносное решение дало Ви силы, столько сил, что он даже сумел наконец встретиться с семьёй. Они не были виноваты в той трагедии, в конце концов, а ещё, кажется, Ви просто не хотел, чтобы они видели его жалким и сломленным.

Теперь он снова держал спину прямо, пусть и хромал в плохую погоду. Родителям не было просто, но в целом им хватило увидеть, что он в порядке, и его жизнь в порядке. Он даже переехал из квартиры, где когда-то был настолько беспомощным, что не мог поднять оброненную вещь, в маленький одноэтажный домик. От работы он был немного дальше, но и Ви теперь ходил почти что как здоровый человек, если не подводила погода.

Про свою вторую работу Ви, родителям, конечно, не рассказал, справедливо рассудив, что пусть их — лучше будут блаженное неведение и гордость за сына-совладельца антикварного магазина.

Всё было хорошо. Разве что иногда в груди странно ныло, будто между предсердием и желудочком пряталась пустота, крошечное голодное пространство.

Ви игнорировал это чувство.

***

В магазин часто притаскивали обыкновенный хлам. Этим страдали даже проверенные поставщики, просто потому что не могли дать верную оценку. Две коробки книг — среди них могли быть сокровища, а могли быть пустяки, выпущенные огромным тиражом.

Иной раз ценились книги с опечатками. Надёжнее — первые переводы малоизвестных книг, позже ставших классикой.

В общем, задачей поставщиков было принести свой хлам им, задачей Ви и Грифона — рассортировать и оценить его, и, конечно, настойчиво вернуть всё, что им было попросту не нужно.

В коллекционных футбольных карточках Ви разбирался слабо, да и не сразу он научился смотреть на спортсменов без ощущения обиды за то, что они смогли, а он — буквально сломался на поле. Но это прошло. Не забылось, но перестало управлять жизнью Ви, его работой.

А потом он набрался опыта, насмотрелся, многое изучил.

Карточки были важной статьёй дохода для магазина, так что на очередной партии Ви закатал рукава и вооружился специализированными сайтами для подстраховки.

Иногда он даже мог найти удовольствие в воспоминаниях. Ностальгия не приносила ему мира — а кому могла бы? — но приятно было вспомнить тренировки. Чувство победы и это ликование, когда в старшей школе он был общепризнанно лучшим. Он и теперь был лучшим — вот настолько хорош, чтобы Грифон, характер у которого в целом был совсем не так лёгок и весел, как могло показаться чужим, взял его под крыло и… доверился. Настолько хорош, что мог позволить себе вторую работу, которая приносила куда больше первой, и наслаждаться ей. Питаться ей.

Всё требовало своей платы, впрочем. У Ви было два полноценных стрима в пятницу и понедельник и один лёгкий среди недели. Просто поговорить.

Просто пообщаться с людьми, которые возвращались к нему снова и снова, которые знали его лучше, чем он — их. Или же они знали друг друга одинаково плохо?

Им было весело. Это оставалось самым главным.

Ви почти механически отсеял слишком популярные карточки, выдохнул, снова взял в руки оставшуюся стопку.

Сегодня он старался не думать о том, как это было. О запахе раздевалки, как скрипел пол в зале, о косых взглядах сокомандников. О Заке, таком лёгком и светлом, у которого всегда всё получалось.

Получилось лучше, чем у Ви.

Он стиснул зубы, едва не смяв карточку.

Ви старался смотреть только на имена и годы, получалось неплохо. Думать о Заке было неплохо.

А потом форма футболиста усохла до юбки и шорт чирлидера, защита исчезла, ткань облепила мускулы, не сковывая растяжку, и… и шлем не прятал лицо. Он знал это лицо. Ви видел похожее в тех бесценных старых журналах Грифона, и изредка оно мелькало на краю сознания, как запечатление.

Как воспоминание о давно позабытом.

Это… Неро, так? Неро смотрел на него с карточки.

Тот, кто так и не сделал шаг навстречу.

Ви сжал виски пальцами. Он был уверен: у Неро теперь прекрасная семья, наверняка есть дети. Даже Зак не был таким правильным.

Нечего тосковать о том, что не случилось.

— Ты в порядке? — окликнул его Грифон, неслышно, как всегда, подкравшись сзади.

— Ага, — кивнул Ви, опуская руки. — Можешь помочь мне тут?

Грифон нахмурился с сомнением, но махнул рукой на подсобку:

— Помоги мне кофе.

***

Тосковать о прошлом, тем более, неслучившемся, было так глупо.

Ви немного ненавидел себя за это.

У него всё получилось, окей? У него была любимая работа, и у него были деньги, даже больше, чем нужно. У него была эта сила, это обожание. Чего ему, чёрт возьми, не хватало?

Почему так ныло сердце?

Он даже не думал ни о ком конкретном, наверное… хотя Неро и его чирлидерская форма казались издёвкой над всем, что Ви теперь делал.

Он снова сполоснул лицо ледяной водой.

Ви смирился с тем, что дорога спорта для него закрыта навсегда. Смирился с тем, кто он есть.

Но, выходит, не так уж дружен он оказался со своим прошлым.

Оно оставило столько возможностей. А у Ви с того самого дня даже толком не было отношений.

Сначала он не был готов. Потом он не хотел быть готовым. Наконец у него не осталось времени.

Он не мог понять, что он способен получить от новой попытки. Секс? Ему и с собой и фанатами было неплохо. Семья? Фактически, Грифон стал ей. Новый опыт? Каждый день без расписания.

Не осталось стремлений для отношений.

В груди ныло.

Даже в Аризоне февраль не помнил о жалости.

***

_14 мая 2019_

Прошёл месяц страданий Неро.

Он правда не находил в себе сил проверить — может, он ошибся? Может, это совсем даже не Ви? Мало ли черноволосых и тощих, с глазами цвета осеннего мха.

В университете у Ви не было ни единой татуировки. Неро хорошо смотрел. К своему стыду, может быть?

Ему не было стыдно, по крайней мере, не так сильно, как за жгучее возбуждение, прокатившееся по венам, когда он увидел… В… Ви.

Он хотел бы себе солгать, но он нашёл инстаграм. Чтобы сложить два и два, много ума не требовалось.

Неро оставался чуть рассеянным теперь, чуть-чуть разобранным по частям. Он так и не решился вернуться на стрим. А мир не был к нему милосерден. Он так боялся, что одна особенно дурная идея придёт Данте в голову, и она пришла.

— Пацан, я тут подумал, а что если мы отснимем тебя в чирлидерской форме?

Неро непроизвольно закатил глаза.

Знал он эту форму.

— Даже не…

— Ну, ты посмотри хотя бы.

Данте сиял так отчаянно, что Неро было почти жаль разочаровывать его. Но он не мог позволить настолько извратить важную часть своей жизни. Если бы съёмки имели что-то общее с реальностью — ещё может быть, но так… увольте.

— Удиви меня.

Данте не удивил.

***

Неро смотрел на каталог секс-одежды с откровенным скепсисом.

— Ты в курсе, что чирлидерская форма выглядит вообще не так? Даже у девушек.

Данте пожал плечами.

— Не в курсе. Так я и не решаю в обход своего эксперта, а?

— Не подлизывайся, — одёрнул Неро. Хмуро повёл пальцем по краю юбки. — И у парней, и у девушек под юбкой короткие обтягивающие шорты. Ты в курсе, сколько раз за игру юбка задирается вообще?

— О, да!

Энтузиазм Данте был близок к отвратительному.

— О, нет. У парней шорты длиннее. А у пипидастров есть ручки, вот эта связка лент — глупости.

— Так может, ты просто наденешь свою форму?

Неро посмотрел на Данте со священным ужасом. Он знал, что дядя без тормозов, но это было уже слишком.

— Я. Никогда. Этого. Не сделаю.

Злость и раздражение от попытки сыграть на его прошлом так удачно отвлекали от самого прошлого.

Так хорошо помогали не думать о татуировках Ви. Уже месяц Неро даже не совался на сайт, даже не набирал нерешительно запрос в строке. Он неплохо справлялся с чередой мокрых снов, пока просветительская работа с дядей не разбередила старые раны. Попытки привлечь внимание Ви в чирлидерской форме. Попытки вдохновить его. Сокрушительное поражение. Неро был так занят тем, чтобы существовать для него, для их общего _чего-то_ , что не увидел, как Ви просто снесли на поле.

Не осмелился проскочить через Зака и всё-таки отнести горячий шоколад.

Не был достаточно настойчив, чтобы вызнать, да хоть бы и выкрасть записи из студенческого отдела кадров.

И он не знал, будет ли трусостью или первым отчаянным шагом вернуться к Ви на стрим.

Он больше не мог упускать шансы.

Он не очень хорошо понимал, как работает эта система. Плата за вход — очевидно, но чаевые? В сущности, тем вечером он даже на Ви не смотрел, только разбирался, как наладить связь. Даже если той связи было — десять-пятнадцать баксов.

Когда Ви в первый раз в конце стрима назвал его ник, благодаря, Неро едва не стошнило — от волнения.

Это был он.

Это правда был он.

Неро не знал, как, но он не мог упустить свой шанс снова.

***

_24 июля 2019_

Летом на стримах всегда было скучнее. Жизнь наступала неотвратимо, и мало кто не пытался с головой уйти в реал, боясь, что сеть окажется суррогатом.

Однако же у Ви с самого начала были верные зрители, пусть несколько ников и были новыми. Чаевые оставляли не все, но даже не поэтому лето было таким скучным. Была середина недели, время болтливого стрима, но сегодня у него было настроение пошалить.

Жарко было невыносимо. Воздух дрожал за окном, поднимаясь от раскалённого асфальта, и на улице не было ни души. Можно было бы решить, что Ви — последний человек на земле, если бы не буквы на экране. Тихо играла музыка — нельзя было даже различить слова.

Он задумчиво гладил пальцем конец верёвки, проверяя, насколько хорошо он запаян. Зная точно, как смотрится белая плотная верёвка в украшенных татуировками руках, он даже не пытался играть в невинность: шоу уже началось. Сегодня он решил разнообразить стрим тем, что делал крайне редко — поотвечать на вопросы зрителей. Чтобы не умереть со скуки и не уморить публику, он собрался в процессе сплести себе простенькую обвязку — поначалу даже не снимая распахнутую рубашку.

Тоже белую. К чёрным узорам. Ага.

А вот штаны Ви надел чёрные, хотя жара заставила отказаться от идеи кожаных брюк. Сегодня он выбрал свободные мягкие штаны с широким поясом, присобранные на лодыжках. Он мысленно расставил себе контрольные точки. Сотня долларов в сумме — более откровенные вопросы и ответы. Две — снять рубашку. На три сотни у него был сюрприз… а если ни одна сумма не наберётся — что ж, он был уверен, что стрим всё равно разберут на гифки и скриншоты.

Ви ухмыльнулся, всматриваясь в буквы на экране. Простые и безыскусные комплименты. Дай им волю — начали бы свистеть. Впрочем, возможно, кто-то из его поклонников именно так и делал, сидя перед монитором.

— Ну, что ж, господа и дамы, надеюсь, вы простите меня за то, что в такую жару я не особенно хочу одеваться. — Лукавство, конечно, ведь одежда на нём всё-таки была. Зато накинуть первый узел на открытое горло было даже приятно. — Давайте просто поболтаем, ладно? Поотвечаю на вопросы сегодня. Помним: не наглеть!

Этикет предполагал не пропускать первые, но там и не было ничего особенного — классика о том, где он забивался, о погоде в Аризоне и так далее, и так далее.

Когда он пропустил узлы подмышками, а из окна подул слабый ветер, принося долгожданное облегчение, вопросы наконец стали интереснее.

**[anonymous_01; 5$]**

**[innerlyconflicted; 5$]**  
_Любимая книжка?_

Ви мягко рассмеялся. Приятный вопрос, но довольно бессмысленный здесь. Конечно, он мог рассуждать хоть о премудростях подводного лова рыбы, пока продолжал вязать узлы, и все велись бы, но… он был здесь не чтобы кого-то разводить. Только для удовольствия.

— Если я отвечу честно, то уйду перечитывать «Улисса» и не вернусь. Так что давайте остановимся на этом, — он поднял книжицу свободной рукой и приблизил её к камере, — томике Гинзберга, который лежит здесь _совершенно случайно_.

**[burnout_flavors; 10$]**  
**[🔥i'm_going_to_hell🔥; 5$]**

**[anonymous_02; 5$]**  
_Как поживает задница?_

Классика. Обычно этот вопрос задавали три-четыре раза за стрим (а сколько раз выдвигали предположения — Ви не считал). Он всегда отвечал елейно. Не ради ответа они задавались.

— Замечательно, спасибо за заботу.

**[abominable; 10$]**  
**[good_boy; 10$]**  
**[crixxxtical_err0r; 5$]**

**[bad_dragon; 15$]**  
_А какой у тебя нелюбимый стрим из своих?_

Ви закатил глаза, быстро сплетая узел на животе. Это была больная тема, зато на неё он не уставал ворчать.

— Первый. Мало того, что он был _первым_ , я ещё и нацепил респиратор. Всё время думал, как бы парик не свалился, и дышать было нечем. Какое тут удовольствие? Больше ни за что. Хотя я рад, что никто не заметил эту катастрофу.

**[forgive_my_sins; 20$]**

**[NICE_REFERENCE; 10$]**  
_А был у тебя наставник?_

Угу. И остался. Крючконосый папа-стервятник.

Грифон, конечно, не стримил никогда, но опыта ему хватало и от птенцов.

— Давайте не будем о наставниках, — хрипло рассмеялся Ви и провёл ладонью по ширинке, — а то тут упадёт у всех, включая меня. Хотя в молодости он был горячее, чем недра вулкана, это даже я признаю. И с этим вопросом мы перешагнули порог для более откровенных… так что давайте, не стесняйтесь.

**[magnetic_cliffs; 5$]**  
**[time's_not_acid; 5$]**  
**[dragonskin; 5$]**

**[plsnoticeme; 5$]**  
_А кем ты работаешь вне стримов? Не отвечай, если не хочешь._

Ну, не настолько откровенных. Ви никогда не добавлял в кадр или свои слова ничего лишнего, умело прятался. Он ценил свою безопасность, в конце концов, даже если не думать о фанатах без личного пространства. Мало ли кто ещё тёрся в чате в этот момент.

— Я нахожу старый хлам и тащу его в специальное полезное гнездо.

**[plsnoticeme; 5$]**  
_То есть, ты хордер?_

— Ну… можно и так сказать.

**[clown_in_a_collar; 5$]**

**[stumble_and_fall; 10$]**  
_А ты когда-нибудь гуглил себя? Что находил?_

Ви гуглил, конечно. Но это было слишком для его загадочного образа, так что…

— Да что мне себя гуглить… но раз уж мы в одном из прошлых вопросов затронули моего непосредственного шефа, то вот, что я нашёл про него: он вылез прямиком из чьих-то кошмаров, у него три языка и два члена, а если вбить его имя в поисковик, то первые несколько ссылок будут анонимными тредами, в которых кто-то требует вернуть ему пять баксов. Привет, кстати, если будешь это смотреть, и не опаздывай на ту работу, где твой шеф я.

Никто всё равно не поверил бы.

**[notorious_ghosts; 5$]**  
**[freak_since_7YO; 5$]**

**[Ali; 30$]**  
_Привет, поэзия. Встречаюсь с парнем уже несколько лет и недавно узнала, что он не решается сделать мне предложение, потому что мой бизнес — это локальная сеть секс-шопов. Как думаешь, что делать? Закрывать дело? P.S.: Отличный выбор!_

Эта ведьма всегда знала, если Ви тащил на стрим игрушки тайком. И даже понимала, какие. Нежное раздражение поднялось в нём, а потом до головы дошла суть вопроса, и Ви почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица, а улыбка против его воли перетекает в оскал.

— Бросай его, милая. — Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Вдохнул снова. — Тебе самой-то не кажется это странным? А ты его работы стесняешься? Уверен, ты зарабатываешь больше. И что потом, если ты сейчас уступишь? Чего он застесняется дальше? Твоей вагины? Хотя я знаю, как эту проблему решают католики. Милая, ты можешь измениться ради него. Но это будешь уже не ты. А _другой тебе_ этот человек к чёрту не будет нужен. Да и вряд ли он подписал бумаги о том, что сделает тебе предложение, если ты откажешься от дела жизни и куска хлеба.

Ви провёл ладонью по шее и отбросил волосы, запрокинув голову. Сделал ещё один глубокий вдох. Такие вещи правда задевали его, да и Эли не была случайно забежавшей на стрим девчонкой. Он переживал за неё, пожалуй.

— Просто сделай правильный выбор для себя, милая.

**[freedom-to-love; 5$]**  
**[anchovy 🐟; 5$]**  
**[riseandfall; 5$]**  
**[be_late; 5$]**

Ви бросил взгляд на общую сумму донатов и повёл плечом, рубашка соскользнула, и он тряхнул запястьями, избавляясь от неё окончательно.

**[intencethinker; 20$]**  
_А что делать, если все вокруг говорят, что сексом не занимаются только неудачницы? А мне неприятно и больно, и я вообще не хочу. Но надо же. И такое ощущение, что надо просто перетерпеть, чтобы быть нормальной._

Ох, девочка.

— Люби себя, пожалуйста. И шли тех, кто говорит тебе потерпеть, куда подальше. Так можно всю жизнь протерпеть и проснуться однажды, обнаружив, что тебе шестьдесят, а счастливых дней — ноль. И нет, шестьдесят — это не конец, но будет так жаль предыдущих сорока. Знакомься со своим телом, если хочется, узнавай, как сделать ему хорошо, но это не значит, что надо знакомить с ним остальных. Кстати, тебе наверняка помогла бы Эли. Девочки, может, вы обменяетесь анонимными электронками в чате? Если вы обе не против.

Ви отпустил концы верёвки и обеими ладонями размял шею.

Простой стрим с болтовнёй. Ага. Как всегда.

**[321oren; 100$]**

Слава всем богам.

Дело было даже не в вопросах; ещё до стрима Ви в качестве сюрприза и награды для чемпиона припрятал вибратор, реагирующий на звук. Ему стоило только включить его и открыть томик стихов, заботливо уложенный в кадр. Зрелище должно было быть что надо. А ещё наконец пришла бы разрядка. Орен-с-цифрами так удачно перешагнул одновременно за лимит в три сотни и сделал самый большой донат.

Это был первый раз, когда он заслужил приват, хотя Ви замечал его практически на каждом стриме, и на каждом он оставлял на чай. Правда, никогда ничего не говорил, но это Ви тоже мог понять.

— Что ж, — сладко улыбнулся он, — у нас есть победитель. Спасибо всем, на этом я закругляюсь для привата. До скорого!

Ви дал себе буквально двадцать секунд на передышку — поправить волосы, прислушаться к ощущениям внутри, щёлкнуть пультом (он выругался: вот как Эли поняла! Просто заметила пульт в кадре) и открыть томик стихов.

Свернув остальные окна, он кликнул по кнопке привата напротив нужного ника и наклонился к камере.

— Ну, что ж, Орен. Особые пожелания?..

В следующую же секунду окно показало дисконнект. И нет, у Ви было всё в порядке с приложением, он тут же проверил, на всякий случай не снимая улыбки с лица. Но Орена в чат-комнате не было.

Может, у него отвалился интернет?

Ви уже настроился, вообще-то, но отдавать его награду всем не стал бы. Так что он решил честно выждать полчаса — на случай чудесного возвращения.

Эти полчаса были довольно мучительными, к чести сказать.

Он и без того терпеливо ждал победителя, уже изведясь под конец стрима от невышедшего напряжения, от давления внутри. Теперь же настроение стремительно портилось, а прохладнее в комнате не становилось; ещё и сидеть просто так было довольно скучно.

По истечении ожидания он просто отключился от кабинета и, поморщившись, отправился в душ — заканчивать начатое. Простыни он предпочитал пачкать во имя искусства.

И всё же это исчезновение было… довольно странным. На памяти Ви такое случалось в первый раз.

***

Неро сидел на скамье в парке прямо под фонарём и тяжело дышал. Он не… Боже… Он просто… Да он разобраться не мог, как работают эти их чёртовы кабинеты, донаты, чаевые. Он просто потерялся, когда Ви запрокинул голову, и очнулся уже когда пытался понять, как задонатить больше фиксированной суммы.

В правом верхнем светилась общая сумма, и он не хотел перекрывать её. Не хотел! Он знал, что это ему даст, и он не был готов.

Но пока он ковырялся с системой, всё уже произошло.

И остаться наедине с Ви было смерти подобно. Поэтому он сбежал — захлопнул лаптоп, но и этого показалось недостаточно. Он удрал из дома в ближайший парк и боялся теперь тронуть даже телефон, будто если разблокирует его, там окажется этот застывший кадр, будто время замерло, и Ви не отключился от чат-комнаты уже пару часов как.

Неро просто надеялся, что сможет прийти на следующий стрим, и вопросов от Ви не последует.


	13. Blaze

_31 июля 2019_

Оповещения падали на почту исправно, но на стримы Неро не ходил, и даже Данте что-то заподозрил.

Он сам не подал виду, но заказал самую утешительную пиццу на свете (с анчоусами!) и отправил отца в его комнату, когда Неро особенно агрессивно завис в отчем доме на полную неделю между съёмками. Данте просто знал, что Неро не сможет не улыбнуться, увидев это недоуменное лицо человека, который не питается пиццей из принципиальных соображений.

Неро было абсолютно не с кем поговорить.

Смешные гримасы отца — это, конечно, было здорово, но…

Не с кем было поделиться. Вот так просто. Даже его открытая и принимающая семья никогда ничего не знала о его личной жизни. Короткие связи на одну ночь — что там было рассказывать?

Об университетской зазнобе он никогда не говорил тем более. Не стоило и начинать.

Ему нужна была помощь, а к кому обратиться, он не знал.

Отец удивил его очень сильно, когда притащил эту пиццу с выражением лица человека, который решительно не понимал, что он здесь делает.

Неро рассмеялся и поблагодарил, забирая коробку, отец брезгливо улыбнулся, но эта ласковая брезгливость (фу, дети) стекла в смоляное тепло.

— Я могу помочь хоть чем-то?

Сердце Неро пропустило удар или два. Вергилий знал про их секретный анчоусный шифр, выходит, хотя всегда делал вид, что у Данте больше времени и внимания на всякую чепуху. Неро пожал плечами:

— Да так… проблемы на одностороннем любовном фронте. Ничего… неразрешимого.

Ага, если бы. Бравируй, Неро, лицо, как сталь.

Отец серьёзно кивнул, нахмурившись.

— Да. Мальчики — это проблема.

Неро оглянулся, когда он уже выходил, и успел поймать эту бесовскую улыбку, которую обычно видел только у Данте.

***

Вообще-то, у Неро была семья. У него были друзья и коллеги, как бы он ни морозился всю прошедшую неделю. Как бы он ни скрывался в целом, как бы ни прятал нежное нутро от возможных ударов. Легко было казаться весёлым и лёгким; он никогда не был таким, у него был груз, даже если он сам навесил его на себя.

Но жизнь ведь не закончилась с возвращением безответной любви, правда?

Правда. Ему не было ещё и тридцати, отцу и дяде и того больше, а они жили на полную. Они воплощали себя. И они воплощали свою любовь.

Чем он был хуже?

Он мог хотя бы попытаться?

Или по крайней мере не бояться попробовать, _почувствовать_ отказ. Может, он наконец был готов. Может, нет. Страх захлёстывал по привычке, но где-то глубоко внутри в него примешивался азарт.

***

_2 августа 2019_

Вообще-то, его здорово выбило из колеи то, что Орен просто слился. Ходить с уязвленным эго Ви не нравилось, да и чувствовать себя должником - тоже.

На стриме через неделю он и сам заметил, насколько был рассеян, а ведь ему всего лишь болтать было нужно.

Но он ждал Орена-с-цифрами и какой-нибудь комментарий от него — впервые в жизни ждал на стриме кого-то конкретного, но не получил ничего.

Снова.

И только это наконец дало ему моральное разрешение попробовать пробить ник своего зрителя.

Ви никогда не занимался таким — он ценил свою приватность и ценил приватность тех, кто к нему приходил. Он мог бы найти магазин Эли, если бы захотел. Если бы потребовалось, он бы стряс с модератора ещё больше информации. Но никогда не делал этого и теперь не стал. Обычно ники зрителей были уникальными, это он понял, ещё когда сам модерировал чужие комнаты, так что не надеялся на многое.

Этот ник вообще уникальным не был. Инстаграм Орена-с-цифрами гуглился на раз. Он в принципе особо не прятался, просто перевернул буквы, будто кого-то можно было этим обмануть.

 _Твою мать_.

Каким глупым он мог быть, насколько старался не искать знаков, насколько открещивался от прошлого. 

Почему, _почему_ он так и не решился тогда? _Почему_ он не решился теперь? Почему сбежал?

Ви ощущал себя пусто, будто над ним издевались всё это время.

Орен оказался тем, кто смотрел на него украдкой каждый день на первом курсе, кто так и не стал бóльшим, кто… боже, да просто не решился. А Ви не стал предлагать открыто, он думал, у них есть время, а если и нет — то к чёрту его с нерешительностью, но... 

Он правда тосковал по нему в больнице.

Он хотел бы попробовать. Но кому был нужен калека? Тогда Ви больше волновали конец спорта и конец жизни.

А теперь робкий щеночек, как прежде рядом в раздевалке, тёрся на его стримах и даже не решился получить свой приз. Обидно, вообще-то. Господи, Неро был таким стереотипным. Ви правда думал, что тот обзавёлся замечательной семьёй, американской мечтой, но… он сумел быть стереотипным по-своему.

Эта аватарка с бананом, эти глитчовые фотки и мотивационные посты. А ещё он подвизался у… блядь.

Блядь, блядь, блядь.

Ви запомнил Данте, этот паршивый дайкири, господи, золотой журнал в коллекции Грифона.

Тот как-то жаловался по пьяни, Грифон вообще нередко ворчал на своих бывших птенцов, хотя даже под крепким градусом не называл имён. Просто Ви был очень проницательным, а белые волосы всегда были слишком сложны в уходе.

Он предпочёл промолчать, даже не пытаться разобраться в том, как они связаны на тот момент. Хотя, конечно, от банального поиска не удержался. Данте давно не был ничьим мальчиком, он сам хостил моделей.

Ви и правда был очень деликатным. Слишком деликатным. Потому что беглый поиск, которого он не сделал раньше, показал, что Неро был первым в списке Данте.

Неро. Его сладкая порномодель с бананом на аватарке.

Ви натурально прокусил себе костяшку, пока искал.

А потом по привычке впился в подсохшую корочку, когда им привезли новую партию книг, но уже от смеха.

Джон Фанте спросом не пользовался, и никакой ценности книга собой не представляла, хотя эту версию «Спроси у пыли» напечатали ещё в 1939 году, буквально по следам времени нуарно раскрывая историю писателя, выцарапывающего свою жизнь из когтей Великой депрессии в Лос-Анджелесе.

Зато Ви позволил себе оставить её ради бананового каламбура. Сошло бы за отличную дразнилку для его _Орена_. Если тот увидел бы её. Ви сделал быстрый снимок и выделил фразу прямо на нём, прежде чем выложить.

_Тебе нравятся бананы? Конечно, отличное новшество — бананы._

В конце концов, если Неро смотрел его стримы, то уж точно и инстаграм не обделял вниманием?

Но на этот пятничный стрим Орен-Неро просто не явился.

Ви был терпелив, но не очень; в конце концов, он успел оценить эти плечи, эти руки… чёрт, да Неро почти не потерял форму, наверняка забросив контактный спорт. Не то, что… Ви. Неро был сказочно хорош, и если бы Грифону были интересны статичные модели, тот давно бы его умыкнул.

Ви хватало впечатлений.

Мало кто мог бы показаться ему лучше игрушек, послушных, всегда ласковых и понимающих. Тем не менее, даже с ними он выматывался на работе, так что желания за её рамками почти сходили на нет, но Неро… с его почти невинными, по законам инстаграма (Ви знал их все) снимками — он разжигал в Ви какое-то новое чувство.

Или давно забытое старое.

Было так удобно, что любой взгляд на экран читался зрителями, как взгляд на них, их слова, их любовь.

На стриме Ви просто открыл нужную страницу инстаграма в углу, представляя, как с такими руками, как у Неро, было бы легко подхватить его и взять на весу.

Время не имело значения. Закончив с этим эфиром быстрее, чем планировал, Ви не удовлетворил больше запросов.

И главное — когда он распахнул глаза, устроив одно из лучших своих шоу — Орен в чате всё ещё не появился.

***

_2 августа 2019_

Как только Неро _решился_ , мир немедленно дал ему обухом по голове, напоминая о том, что мечтать и планировать наперёд — вредно для душевного здоровья. В пятницу съёмки затянулись до поздней ночи, и Неро ненавидел абсолютно всё, нещадно потея под лампами на площадке. Он был готов лететь домой к лаптопу прямо так, но, конечно, когда они закончили, стрим тоже закончился давно.

Так что он поехал не к себе, а к отцу и дяде. Просто хотелось не быть одному, пока раздражение кипело у горла, и отец, кажется, заметил его состояние. Ничего, правда, не сказал, только налил выпить, строго цыкнув на Данте, который явно собирался расспросить Неро во всех подробностях о причинах бешенства.

Неро выпил немного, но сказалось напряжение этого долгого дня — он вырубился напрочь.

***

_5 августа 2019_

В понедельник он впервые в жизни позволил себе изобразить капризную звезду (он никогда не пользовался своей популярностью, чтобы требовать условия получше вопреки рабочему графику, но сейчас ему было необходимо это), и на стрим наконец успел. Нервно постукивал ногой, ожидая обратного отсчёта, и нет, ему точно показалось, что, бросив взгляд на экран, где наверняка светились ники, Ви улыбнулся особенно широко.

— Привет, — протянул он лукаво, отстраняясь от камеры.

Ви любил начинать эфиры именно так — не кликать мышкой, лежащей рядом с ним на постели, а запускать комнату, наклонившись над столом, так, что камера, явно стоящая на штативе в стороне, выхватывала плечи, упавшие на лицо волосы, острые лопатки, если одежда их не скрывала.

Неро много знал о том, что Ви любил, хотя по сути не знал самого _Ви_.

Но так хотел наконец узнать.

Ничего не изменилось с первого курса, абсолютно ничего: он был беззаветно влюблён в одного-единственного человека, который своим сиянием мог затмить солнце.

Хотя Ви больше понравилось бы заслонить луну. Неро и это знал наверняка. Ви сам был луной его неба.

Хотелось выть, просто глядя на линию его горла, но не во внешности или стримах было дело. Неро всё, что нужно было, понял ещё тогда, на вечеринке в честь поступления: Ви проще относился ко всему, связанному с сексом. Неро думал о том, как всё обернулось бы, подойди он к Ви тогда, постоянно. Крутил сценарии один за другим, и все они разбивались вдребезги… о него самого.

Очень приятно было считать себя прогрессивным тогда. Конечно, он поступил в самый открытый университет штата, если не страны, он собирался помогать людям. Он был большой молодец. Но смог бы он на самом деле в ту пору принять Ви полностью? Не на первое время, попытавшись переломить его позже, или накопив обиду из-за того, что сам Неро был девственником, а Ви абсолютно нет? Обиду на то, что Неро ничего не успел попробовать?

Да, они могли бы сойтись.

И вырвать друг из друга по огромному куску, расколотив чужие жизни, разойдясь так, что никогда уже не вышло бы починить то, что осталось в прошлом.

Неро было больно понимать это, но смотреть в самого себя всегда было непросто.

Он не был готов тогда. Он прошёл долгий путь к тому, кем стал сейчас, и вот теперь… он не тешил себя иллюзиями: ему было, куда двигаться. Клочки мусора в голове встречались тут и там, но теперь он видел их ясно и мог защитить близких от какого-то другого, ненастоящего себя.

Теперь он мог что-то дать Ви, что-то, помимо просто _Неро_.

Что-то, что (он надеялся), Ви было нужно.

Пока Неро продолжал нервно стучать ступнёй, едва понимая, что происходило на экране, Ви на удивление для понедельника заболтался. Неро тряхнул головой, прислушиваясь: за своей целью он упустил происходящее.

Снова.

— ...впрочем, принимать подарки необязательно. Иной раз они остаются прекраснее отвергнутыми.

Он про Неро говорил. _Ви говорил про него_.

Неро покраснел до корней волос. Конечно, он думал о том, как выглядело его бегство, но надеялся, что оно не заденет Ви… может, так оно и было. Проблема была в том, что свой приз Неро хотел. Вот прямо сейчас хотел, но если на то, чтобы прийти на стрим, его хватило, то на откровенную просьбу… и при всех к тому же — он ведь не мог написать Ви в приват, пока тот его не вызовет — пожалуй, публика играла здесь решающую роль.

Неро хотелось страшно. Не ради приза, помилуй боже, ради возможности сказать что-то. Он придумал тысячу вариантов, не подходил ни один. Но откладывать было нельзя.

Стрим так и закончился — его неразрешённым ожиданием и большими чаевыми.

Неро не понимал, как пробиться к Ви в обход общей комнаты.

Хотя он почти настолько отчаялся, чтобы написать при всех: _я сох по тебе на первом курсе_

_и, кажется,_

_сохну_

_сейчас_.

***

_5 августа 2019_

Пора было завязывать страдать.

Да, Неро наконец пришёл сегодня, но снова… молчал, как рыба об лёд, ни вопроса, ни просьбы, ни простенького пожелания. Зато оставил самые большие чаевые, как всегда. Противоречивые сигналы, Неро.

Нет, Ви не думал, что тот мог не узнать его.

Не так глубоко события прошедших лет закопали его самооценку, а если и так — он уже вытащил её на поверхность, бережно смахнул пыль кистью и отполировал.

Ви был хорош и знал это.

Именно потому и пора было завязывать.

Решения он принимал надёжные, но давал себе люфт насладиться тем, что тормозило принятие этих самых решений.

Ви тормозило многое. Искренняя надежда прошлого, разочарование настоящего, ощущение того, что если ему и пришла пора наконец попробовать, пусть и с опозданием в годы — то это оно. _То, что стоило попытки_. Ну, и… чего греха таить. Эти плечи, руки, эта спина делали с его воображением что-то невероятное.

После стримов Ви обычно выматывался настолько, что ему становилось ни до чего. Тем не менее, тепло свернулось внизу его живота, да так, что заломило, от одной мысли о спине Неро. И этот люфт отказа — конечно, он позволял Ви одну слабость. Или даже больше.

Ви откинул одеяло и потянулся за телефоном.

Странным образом только то, что он укрыл кожу татуировками, помогло заново присвоить тело себе — сделать своим опять, _распорядиться_ им. Если он больше не мог бегать по полю быстрее всех, если он больше не мог бежать вообще — он всё ещё мог почувствовать себя в своём теле.

Наверное, из всех причин именно эта была той, по которой он остался на стримах.

Он любил нравиться. Он любил ощущать себя сильным, владеющим собой, своей головой, руками… ногами.

Он поднял себя из небытия, из пепла, питаясь любовью зрителей и щедро платя за неё взамен.

Правда, когда он открыл инстаграм Неро, его планы на вечер немедленно изменились.

Открыв любимый снимок дрожащими пальцами, он тапнул дважды, случайно оставляя лайк. Бесстыдно палясь.

Но чувство стыда и впрямь только робко куснуло его за рёбра, потому что Ви задумчиво посмотрел на экран, вскинув брови, и ухмыльнулся, отматывая ленту вниз.

Он поставил лайки всем фотографиям Неро, неважно, любимым или нет, просто потому что… это даже не было жестом на самом деле. Да, им тоже, но главное — не это.

Это был его кривоватый способ сообщить: ты мне нравишься любым. Целиком.

Ткнув напоследок в кнопку подписки на профиль, Ви решительно выключил телефон и на удивление быстро уснул, удовлетворённый не там, где ждал.

***

_6 августа 2019_

Проснувшись утром, Ви долго не хотел вылезать из мягкой постели. И не должен был, в общем-то: сегодня дежурил новенький мальчик, закупок не было, можно было прийти попозже… и ему не хотелось включать телефон.

Поощрять свои хотелки Ви не стал.

Пропущенных не было, Грифон отлично знал, что будить его с утра после стрима — себе дороже, а больше ему никто толком и не звонил. Ви скрывал уведомления от подписчиков, за которыми не следил сам, так что уведомление висело всего одно.

Орен-с-цифрами, Неро с его треклятой банановой аватаркой, отметился под постом со «Спроси у пыли».

И это грело Ви слишком сильно, чтобы спускать на тормозах.


	14. Hunter

_30 августа 2019_

_This song turning me on  
The beat is doing me in  
Or maybe it’s only you  
But either way let's begin_

Они продолжали молча смотреть друг на друга.

Отмечались в каждой истории, как по расписанию, и даже Грифон заметил, что Ви пялился в телефон чаще обычного.

Ви очень помогало это молчание. Оно давало ему волю погрузиться в собственные мысли, по-настоящему прожить идею того, что принимать подарки — правда не обязательно. Ви сросся с этим, отпустил, хотя и помнил. Так что он просто был рад видеть Неро на стримах, был рад их общей тишине. Молчание Неро не нависало топором палача над горлом, оно было комфортным и мягким.

Правда, Ви теперь всегда держал открытым его инстаграм за работой.

Посылка с эксклюзивом пришла ему прямо в антикварный. Конечно, отправители не знали, кому шлют товар, хотя на один левый адрес сыпались рабочие предложения, но эту штуку… О, её Ви очень хотел, и давно. Украдкой глянув на дверь, он открыл коробку, зарылся в воздушные пенопластовые шарики.

«Охотник» был прекрасен.

Сделанный под заказ, чёрный в блёстках и с благородными изумрудными прожилками. С хитрой системой эякуляции, которую Ви обычно не жаловал, но тут… захотелось.

Грифон застал его как раз за любовным наглаживанием игрушки, и Ви спросил, едва заметив его:

— Можно внеплановый стрим?

Грифон их крепко не одобрял, хоть и запретить не мог. Он действительно заботился о своих птенцах и не любил, когда они перерабатывали.

— Не сгоришь на работе? У тебя вчера был полноценный.

Ви прижал долгожданную игрушку к груди. Хотелось попробовать её впервые при всех, а терпеть до понедельника он не мог и не собирался.

— Отойду. Можно Конор оповещения раскидает?

Грифон со вздохом махнул на него рукой, прекрасно понимая, что остановить Ви не получится.

Тот оставил смену на помощника, расписав ценные указания, и помчался домой на крыльях любви.

***

— Итак… спасибо всем, кто нашёл время зайти: сегодня я получил подарок. Конечно, я сам его себе купил. Но будем считать, что я сделал подарок и вам.

Ви подхватил игрушку с вынутой трубкой, взвесил на руке перед камерой, коварно ухмыльнувшись.

— Это _Охотник_. Красавчик, правда? Именно ради него я собрал вас на внеплановый стрим; как здорово видеть вас здесь! Мне не терпелось похвастаться. — Ви любовно прижался к игрушке щекой. От неё пахло замечательно: свежим силиконом и новыми возможностями. — Он не очень длинный, я знаю. Зато такой толстый узел… В общем, у меня большие ожидания. И вы только посмотрите, какой он красивый. Я припас крахмального раствора, чтобы показать его во всей красе, хотя вы знаете, я это не люблю. И так простыни стирать каждый раз… — Он легко рассмеялся.

Чат-комната кипела, хотя людей там было меньше, чем обычно.

Ви сам кипел, ему не терпелось. Он любил большие игрушки, любил вызовы. Любил драконов и эксперименты.

Охотник был ненамного выше банки из-под газировки, зато такой толстый в узле, сам по себе челлендж. Ви хотел его оседлать. Ви хотел его оседлать при всех.

На глазах Неро, если тот всё же явится, хотя это, на удивление, было вторично.

— Ну, не будем медлить.

Ви отодвинулся от экрана, легко забираясь на постель с ногами — бедро дёрнуло болью, но скорее от резкости движения, чем от направления. Болело оно теперь довольно редко, и любые проявления внешние были скорее привычкой тела, а внутренние… ну, здоровый человек тоже мог потянуть связки на ровном месте от избытка энтузиазма.

Охотника он поставил на постели ближе к камере — широкое устойчивое основание не дало бы ему упасть на отличном матрасе. Ви буквально мог бы рядом бокал вина организовать, кувыркаясь, и не испачкать простыни (по крайней мере, вином), а вот многообещающий вид стоящей на краю кадра игрушки добавлял изюминку.

Ненужное одеяло он спихнул к стене — не любил больничную аккуратность заправленной кровати без следа беспорядка. А ещё в складках удобно было прятать флакон. Быстро сцапав его, Ви щёлкнул крышечкой, щедро выливая смазку на пальцы, и отбросил флакон к игрушке. Бросок у него всегда был отличный.

Повернувшись спиной к камере, чистой рукой он отвёл волосы назад, бросая беглый взгляд на монитор: быстро крутящуюся ленту чат-комнаты, часы. Отдельное окно, занявшее едва ли четверть экрана, горящее неоном.

Отведя взгляд от фотографии, он оттянул ягодицу, скользя пальцами сразу внутрь — подготовка нередко была больше частью шоу, чем необходимостью, но сегодняшний стрим стал исключением. К такому здоровому узлу стоило подготовиться. Тихая музыка будто плескалась у пола комнаты, ниже кровати — нельзя было заглушать самого себя, но развлекаться в тишине было бы грустно. Музыку он выбрал относительно ритмичную — в планы не входило долго тянуть, в конце концов, переутомляться и правда не стоило.

Даже если Ви это было в радость.

Он не сдержал стона, толкнувшись пальцами особенно правильно, и тут же добавил третий, разводя их пошире. Важнее всего было растянуть вход, и он так привык к своему делу, так наслаждался им, что ощущение взгляда объектива прямо в спину только расслабляло его больше.

Вогнав четыре пальца по костяшки, Ви застонал скорее от досады: вот, к чему приводила горячка. Он совсем забыл перед началом шоу воткнуть трубку шприца с раствором в Охотника.

Ладно. Возможно, со скользкими пальцами эта хирургия просто получится не такой артистичной, но и плевать. Он обещал потёки на бёдрах — зрители их получат.

Прямо перед собой Ви сложил пальцы в кольцо, прикидывая, хватило ли четырёх, или стоило перейти на экстрим, близкий к фистингу.

Но всё же дракон был не таким большим в этот раз.

С шумным хлюпающим звуком Ви вынул пальцы и немедленно сгрёб игрушку вместе со шприцом, поднял её над головой, с первого раза правильно вставляя трубку.

Расположив Охотника точно в центре кадра и положив шприц перед собой, Ви оглянулся, подмигивая камере.

Он успел бросить ещё один быстрый взгляд на фотографию Неро, прежде чем зажмурился и опустился на игрушку рывком, сразу до узла.

***

— Ну, я влюбился.

Вообще-то, Неро не собирался плакаться Адаму об этом. Никому не собирался, тем более, сегодня был день рождения его старшей дочери, и хотя, понятное дело, первая половина вечера была для детей, а вторая — для родителей и их друзей, грузить его в такой день не хотелось.

Но было не так уж просто смотреть на счастливую семью весь вечер, а когда Неро помогал Адаму относить посуду в кухню, то заметил на сушке расставленные по размеру цветные кружки с именами — совсем не праздничные, такие простые, повседневные, уютные.

Где-то тут его и прорвало.

Они оба уже были не очень трезвы, хотя при детях, конечно, никто не злоупотреблял.

Адам прекрасно знал о его напряжённом графике, даже на вечеринках они оба были в основном по работе и пересекались так или иначе, так что, сгрузив посуду в мойку и вытерев руки, Адам спросил:

— И когда успел?

Неро неловко почесал в затылке. При желании он мог бы даже год и месяц назвать. Если не день.

— В университете ещё.

Адам тоже почесал макушку и повернулся к холодильнику. Достал ещё пива, призывно качнул горлышком.

— И что произошло?

Неро посмотрел на быстро запотевающую бутылку и протянул руку. Глубоко вдохнул и сделал несколько больших глотков, осушив её почти наполовину.

Ему было надо.

— И я ничего ему не сказал.

— А сейчас-то что? Ты ж не просто так вспомнил.

Адам смотрел с теплом в глазах, с едва заметной иронией, но это было совсем не обидно. Неро он правда казался… образцом, что ли. Примером того, как мог построить жизнь человек в их индустрии. Примером того, что они действительно не делали ничего плохого или мешающего остальной жизни.

Что ни говори, а в его голове от старой жизни был далеко не только мусор, и если он всегда хотел славную любящую семью — даже если теперь у него было две таких... Что с того?

— А сейчас я молча смотрю его стримы и ставлю лайки в инстаграме.

Неро кожей почувствовал, как трудно было Адаму не закатить глаза.

— Слушай, я, может, беспощадно устарел по инстаграмным меркам, но тебе не кажется, что пора вынуть язык из задницы и поговорить с ним?

Неро покраснел.

Да знал он, но, видимо, нужно было, чтобы кто-то важный для него сказал это вслух.

***

До дома Неро решил прогуляться пешком, отпустив такси за несколько кварталов. Они с Адамом в итоге изрядно перебрали, пусть и в рамках приличий, но он давно заметил: молодые родители с уже подросшими детьми любили отрываться больше, чем большинство студентов. При этом их внимания удивительным образом хватало сразу на всё, так что никто не беспокоился: они были начеку всё время, оставаясь гостеприимными хозяевами.

Хотелось включить музыку с телефона даже без наушников (хотя он бы всё равно этого не сделал), и Неро разблокировал экран. И тут же забыл, зачем достал телефон, потому что наверху горело уведомление.

Уведомление о внеплановом стриме. Он начался полчаса назад.

Внеплановый стрим всегда был по особому поводу, и Неро умирал от желания узнать, по какому на этот раз, так что припустил домой. Он почти бежал. Потом просто бежал.

Влетел в комнату запыхавшийся, стоптал ботинки и бросился за лаптопом, падая на кровать и включая его на ходу.

Такие стримы никогда не были долгими, так что он едва успел застать финал — эффектный, как никогда. У Ви появился новый дракон — Неро не знал названия, но штука была по-настоящему монструозная. Похожая на ту, что была на первом стриме, который Неро случайно нащёлкал среди других комнат, она неуловимо отличалась — то ли величиной узла, то ли благородным цветом изумруда в прожилках, который было видно даже за блеском смазки.

Ви громко застонал, впуская в себя узел, потом поднялся — и снова, и снова, пока не опустился, нажимая на кнопку шприца одной рукой и явно сжимая себя второй.

Через десяток шумных, долгих секунд, на которые Неро забыл, как дышать, Ви с влажным звуком снялся с игрушки совсем и устало осел на постель, поворачиваясь к камере лицом.

А потом провёл языком по перепачканной ладони, которой ласкал себя.

Неро был готов догнать его вот прямо сейчас, но он, как всегда, только суетливо вытащил карту из бумажника, чтобы успеть бросить чаевые до конца стрима.

Довольно серьёзные, конечно, но не такие, как в тот раз, когда он не сумел разобраться с нефиксированной суммой.

И всё же он едва не протрезвел, когда Ви с улыбкой наклонился к монитору, лениво продолжая ласкать себя по свежим следам, попрощался с остальными, и на весь экран без запроса подтверждения развернулась приватная чат-комната.

Ви не сразу заговорил, сначала беззастенчиво прошёлся перед камерой, опуская её ниже и переставляя ближе к кровати, на уровень матраса, и отключил лаптоп от сети, забирая его в постель.

Обалдевший Неро видел всё: как Ви вальяжно укладывается на живот, не одеваясь, так, что камера охватывала всю его долговязую фигуру и перепачканную задницу особенно. И лицо.

Его улыбку.

— Ты можешь говорить со мной, — сообщил Ви.

— В смысле… — пробормотал Неро себе под нос.

— В прямом, — ответил Ви, и расхохотался, хотя точно не мог видеть выражения лица Неро. — Пробуем новую приблуду для приватных комнат. Голосовое общение. Тебе стоит ставить меньше разрешений для своего браузера, ты в курсе?..

Неро не очень понимал, как пропустил это. С другой стороны, что он вообще знал об обратной стороне работы порностримеров?

К чёрту.

— Охренеть. Двадцать второй, ты так изменился. Спасибо за лайки, кстати.

Ви вскинул брови, мягко рассмеявшись и переводя взгляд с экрана в объектив. Подпер кулаком подбородок.

— Ты что, пьян? О, слышу, _ты пьян_. Значит, не в состоянии забрать неполученный приз, да?..

— Всё я в состоянии, — запротестовал Неро, шумно дёргая ремень и не менее шумно залезая в штаны. Краем сознания он понимал, что ему может стать стыдно за это утром, но прямо сейчас? Ему было плевать.

— О, давай, ковбой, — ласково и заинтересованно подбодрил Ви, переворачиваясь на спину, разводя ноги, проводя пальцами по снова поднимающемуся члену.

Неро просто не верил, что это происходило на самом деле. Наверное, это был сладкий сон, один из многих, которые он видел в последнее время. Такой реальный, они все были такими реальными, но Неро никогда не смог бы добраться до Ви, не смог бы с ним заговорить, будь это наяву.

Он зевнул, проваливаясь в горячую темноту, краем уха слыша тихую возмущённую ругань.

***

_31 августа 2019_

Опять эти мокрые сны про Ви.

Неро проснулся, когда солнце упало на его глаза, не давая спрятаться, с головной болью и плохо понимая, добрался ли он до дома — и до своего или отчего. Хотя в белых комнатах дома Вергилия и Данте Неро вообще бы выжгло глаза светом, так что, наверное, у себя.

Штаны сползли куда-то к бёдрам. Опустив ноги на пол, Неро едва не наступил на закрытый лаптоп, когда в пока ещё летней жаре по его спине пробежал холодок.

Это же. Это был сон, так?

Он потянулся к лаптопу, как к самой опасной кобре, и положил его на колени, открывая.

Экран загорелся отключенной приватной комнатой и единственным текстовым сообщением от Ви.

«Хватит спускать деньги на стримы, вот мой номер, если ты его хочешь».


	15. Spitfire

_31 августа 2019_

_И то, что происходит, мне известно:  
Ведь это бездна притягивает бездну._

«Мне это снится», — вот что подумал Неро, а потом просто закрыл и отложил лаптоп. Упал обратно. Полежал так, расслабленно дрейфуя на грани пробуждения; во рту всё склеилось, голова не болела, просто тяжесть тянула его к подушке, да так, что даже за водой встать было выше его сил. Минуты в таком состоянии то быстро бежали, то тянулись, как клей, Неро знал: нужно просто не отказывать себе ни в чём. Доспать, пока веки тяжёлые, на втором месте по важности — вода и кофе, больше глюкозы, и, наконец, если воду и кофе желудок немедленно не отправит восвояси, можно будет поесть. Собственные отросшие волосы щекотали нос, солнце подвинулось — в спальню оно заглядывало только рано утром — и во второй раз Неро открыл глаза заметно более приветливому дню.

Он медленно сел, осторожничая с пустым желудком, потянулся — хрустнуло у шеи и где-то в солнечном сплетении. Неторопливо встал: в выходной он мог плавно и размеренно прийти в себя.

Обычно кофе он пил чёрный, даже без сливок, но сегодня щедро положил в кружку три ложки сахара. Подумал немного и досыпал четвёртую. Медленно размешивая сахар, он вернулся в спальню: выходной выходным, а почту стоило проверить.

Однако, когда он забрался на расправленное одеяло и одной рукой открыл лаптоп, второй держа кружку, её-то он едва не уронил.

«Вот мой номер, если ты его хочешь».

Твою мать. Твою. Мать.

_Ему не приснилось._

Неро залпом опрокинул горяченный кофе, лишь задним числом понимая, что обжёг язык, но он просто не мог сидеть или медлить, и чёрт, да что он должен был делать вообще? Он хотел номер Ви с того момента, как впервые его увидел, да он, блин, мог бы попросить его, они были — как парные звёзды, все знали, что Ви станет капитаном после Зака, все видели, что Неро возглавит чирлидеров. Тогда можно было бы и не кокетничать, но Неро дар речи терял каждый раз в раздевалке и пытался, кажется, всосаться в шкафчик при виде Ви. Не то чтобы он был таким уж скромным по жизни, иначе бы не скакал в сальто и шпагатах, размахивая пипидастрами, иначе бы не купался в любви своих патронов, но Ви… Неро перед ним был, как кролик перед змеёй — вот и теперь, пока он панически нарезал круги по спальне, пальцы сами набрали номер.

По спине побежал холодок, когда Неро услышал длинные гудки.

Один, другой, третий — Ви, наверное, ждал звонка, скинув номер? И не дождался! Неро опять всё просрал, быстрый взгляд на часы — полдень оставил его далеко позади. За порогом жизни, на обочине шанса. Четвёртый, пятый.

На середине шестого звук оборвался, но не сменился дробной россыпью сброшенного звонка; сперва Неро услышал шорох простыней, стыдно громкий, потом хриплый голос, и даже сейчас в нём сквозили эти кошачьи нотки, размеренность охотника, знающего свою силу.

— ‘лло?

— Это Неро, — он запустил пальцы в волосы, больно дёргая отросшие пряди. В старшей школе накануне экзаменов он так едва плешь себе не выдрал, и Кредо потащил его стричься. С тех пор Неро не запускал стрижку, но вот, расслабился — и поделом. — Я…

— Ага, — голос Ви зазвучал яснее, — только что сон про тебя смотрел. Ну, привет.

***

Ви выпустил из пальцев край одеяла, натянутого до ушей; он замечал за собой такую привычку, рабочий процесс строго очерчивался не пространством, а временем, и у него не было в правилах, скажем, встречать Грифона в одном белье. Так и вылезать из-под одеяла, под которым он бессовестно дрых нагишом, он не планировал, и спросонья даже не понял, что через обычный телефонный звонок никто его не увидит.

Вообще-то, он намеревался послать звонящего в такую рань на самого большого дракона в своей коллекции; все знали, что после стримов будить его вообще не стоит, и только поэтому Ви взял трубку. Или кто-то обнаглел до крайней степени, или кто-то в беде, и судя по дрожащему голосу Неро на том конце, тот и правда крепко влип, едва взявшись за телефон.

Это было даже мило. Нет, правда. Ви оценил.

— П-привет, — Неро не звучал и в половину, даже на четверть так же уверенно, как накануне.

Нет, он точно пришёл в хлам, и Ви надеялся, что это не единственный способ заставить его расслабиться. Через долгую паузу, в которую Ви ждал, что Неро скажет что-то ещё, пришлось действовать самому.

— Я оскорблён, между прочим.

— Я-я не мог позвонить ра…

— Если бы ты позвонил раньше, я бы съел тебя живьём и выплюнул косточки. Я оскорблён тем, что ты _уснул_.

Казалось, Ви услышал, как Неро подавился воздухом.

— Я думал, мне это снится.

— И часто тебе такое снится?

— Достаточно.

Ладно. Даже если это не было правдой, прогиб Ви засчитал.

— Ладненько, ковбой. На первый раз прощаю. Но мои профессиональные чувства уязвлены, и ты мне должен.

Неро робко, но уже не заикаясь, предложил:

— Ну, теперь я должен возместить.

Ви, вообще-то, говорил про оргазм, но ему было любопытно, что имел в виду Неро. Он подумал, прикусив губу.

— Как насчёт встретиться сегодня?

Одеяло сбилось, сползло к ногам, любопытство делало Ви подвижным, он извертелся, разговаривая, и теперь воздух приятно холодил кожу.

Эта пауза была такой долгой, что Ви успел подумать: ну, вот. Перегнул, пережал.

Но Неро ответил удивительно спокойно:

— Хорошо. Заехать за тобой?

Ви фыркнул прямо в трубку:

— Я уже большой мальчик. В три часа, «Гнездо малиновки».

***

В Аризоне погода была довольно стабильной, никаких тебе резких перемен, но сегодняшний день стал исключением по многим причинам.

Не выходил Ви из дома раньше заката после стримов, не назначал встреч, не тащился в Гнездо, и тем более не стал бы сюда приходить в дождь, потому что чёртова плитка у входа была слишком скользкой и без сырости.

Он ещё и приехал немного раньше, потому что не то чтобы был уверен в этой затее, и не хотел через пять минут после назначенного времени искать взглядом Неро, не находя его за столиками. Он, конечно, знал себе цену, но некоторые вещи проверять не хотелось. Так что он сидел, рассеянно глядя в книгу, кофе остывал у левой руки, сосредоточиться никак не получалось.

Хотелось лишь спрятаться поглубже в безразмерный подаренный Грифоном на прошлое Рождество свитер, выползая только чтобы сделать глоток кофе, но вынуть нос из горловины его заставило совсем другое. Можжевельник, перец и гиацинт — Ви едва не дёрнулся вперёд, втягивая носом шлейф. Сначала за стол сел запах, потом сам Неро.

Ви улыбнулся — аромат успокаивал, прибивал к земле, давал опору.

Лучший знак, какой только мог быть.

Пах ли так Неро раньше? Ви не знал; они сталкивались либо после тренировки, насквозь взмокшие здоровым потом молодых спортсменов, либо после душа, не пахнущие толком ничем, кроме общего на всех ментолового геля.

— Что будете? — спросила подоспевшая официантка.

— Горячий шоколад, — выпалил Неро, глядя только на Ви.

***

— Да ты сладкоежка, — улыбнулся Ви. — Никогда бы не подумал.

Неро глупо моргнул. С лёгкой ветровки на обитое кожзамом сидение стекали капли дождя. Упав на диванчик, он даже не вынул руки из карманов, а теперь огляделся в поисках вешалки, ощущая себя до ужаса неловким. Вешалку не нашёл, кинул куртку рядом с собой. Понял, что Ви с любопытством смотрел на него всё это время. Покраснел ещё больше.

— Э, — ответил Неро. Он не знал, что говорить. Не заготовил пламенных речей, очень боялся ударить в грязь лицом и случайно ответил честно: — Это на удачу. Горячий шоколад всё делает лучше. Не знаю, почему до сих пор его пью, у меня от него зубы сводит.

— А тебе нужна удача сегодня?

— Чтобы не хлопнуться в обморок от волнения — не помешала бы, знаешь.

Ви вскинул брови. В университете честность он ценил, Неро помнил, как тот отчитывал игроков несколько раз, и видел, как он реагировал на чужие промахи. Он мог спокойно отпустить, не отправляя к Заку, того, кто пришёл с похмельем и сказал об этом сразу, но лжецам доставалось крепко. Неро правда хотел быть искренним, пытался, но его до дрожи доводила мысль о том, что честный он — жалкий, годами страдающий по университетской любви, боящийся дышать в его сторону. Страшно было просрать второй шанс.

Но Ви, кажется, понравилось.

— Тогда тебе надо было попросить подлить в шоколад виски.

Неро покачал головой:

— И начать требовать свой приз прямо здесь? Ты достоин большего.

У Ви порозовели скулы — ему явно нравилось такое нахальное преклонение.

— Ну, если свой приз потребует звезда «Кэндишопа», я буду польщён, пожалуй.

Неро закрыл лицо ладонями, ощущая, что даже уши горели. Зацепил пряди чёлки и дёрнул рефлекторно, потом тряхнул головой.

Официантка тихо поставила перед Неро прозрачную кружку с красным бархатным шоколадом; перед Ви исходил паром омлет. Неро заворожённо уставился на то, как Ви достал из салфетки деревянную вилку, придирчиво осмотрел её на предмет заноз, а потом приступил к трапезе. Очевидно, Неро слишком пристально пялился, и Ви, бесшумно опустив вилку в омлет, продолжил:

— Так как ты попал в «Кэндишоп», кстати? Странно, что мы в одной индустрии, скажи. Интересное совпадение.

Вопрос звучал ненавязчиво, но посыл был вполне ясным — это не праздное любопытство. Неро бы тоже напрягся из-за вопросов про дядино детище, если бы не доверял Ви глупо и безрассудно с первого взгляда хрен знает сколько лет. Так что он ответил:

— Дядя им владеет. Ну, родной. Мы познакомились, когда я был уже в старшей школе, он долго уговаривал меня моделить. А тебя как занесло на стримы?

Ви пожал плечами, медленно и аккуратно жуя. Проглотил, и Неро вздрогнул — _извращенец чёртов, эта хрень откуда, он просто обедает_. Судя по тому, как глаза Ви влажно блеснули, он или понял, о чём Неро подумал, или вовсе провоцировал его. Но Неро отогнал эти мысли.

— Случай. После реабилитации столкнулся с нынешним начальником, он что-то во мне увидел. Ничего особенного.

 _Ты весь — особенный_.

— Кажется, мы оба это не планировали, — нервно хохотнул Неро, делая глоток.

— Или планировали не это, — спокойно парировал Ви.

— Прости, — дёрнулся Неро, сразу понимая, о чём речь, — я…

Ви зажмурился и легко помахал на него ладонями.

— Всё в порядке.

— Я ведь приходил тогда, — невпопад горько ответил Неро. Не казалось ему, что всё в порядке. Он должен был быть рядом. А сдался, просто встретив Зака. — Приносил горячий шоколад. Хотел проведать в клинике, но… — Обвинять других было бы глупо и подло. Это ведь он не стал добиваться встречи. — Не смог. Не решился. Может, это было нужно.

Ви уже не жмурился, а морщился. Снова махнул рукой — не расслабленно, а почти яростно, отвесив пощёчину воздуху или повисшей в нём истеричной вине.

— Прекрати. Совершенно не факт, что я вообще пустил бы тебя, да и если бы пустил — серьёзно думаешь, я бы не сбежал от того, кто видел меня настолько слабым, каким я был тогда? Я заново ходить учился, Неро. Я не брился почти год, на себя не был похож, ненавидел зеркала. Никто не должен был это видеть.

— Но Грифон же видел? И он по-прежнему рядом.

Ви в миг стал бледнее полотна, а потом лицо его заострилось, стало хищным. Не злым, но опасным, Неро видел такое раньше перед играми, это красивое выражение взявшей след гончей.

— Грифон?

Неро не боялся этих острых граней.

— Ну, да. Он же твой босс? Выходит, вы тогда ещё встретились. И он за бородой тебя увидел.

Ви моргнул, и Неро моргнул в ответ, странное воздушное чувство повисло над столиком. Будто Неро упускал что-то очевидное (более или менее, и тем впечатлял Ви больше, чем смог бы, вылезая из кожи вон).

Ви положил салфетку на стол и спрятал отложенную книгу в сумку.

— Проедемся кое-куда. Ты за рулём?

Неро поднялся, натягивая ветровку, и улыбнулся уголком рта:

— Теперь не против, чтобы я тебя подвёз?

Когда Ви встал, Неро с внутренней восторженной дрожью отметил старое чувство, которое вызывала разница в росте. Ви был самую малость выше. Едва уловимым жестом он потянулся за тростью. Чёрт…

Нет, Неро знал в теории, Ви писал об этом, не скрывал хромоту, но… можно сказать, на рабочем месте ему не требовалась трость. Ви перехватил её за середину, подбрасывая, и указал рукоятью на Неро.

— Давай, страшный похититель в синтетической чирлидерской юбке.

_Он что, видел ту фотосессию?!_

Неро не стал спрашивать. Пока.

На скользких ступенях у входа он подал руку Ви, и не сразу задумался о том, как снисходительно это могло выглядеть.

***

Ви прошёл слишком долгий путь к себе, чтобы отказываться от помощи, как бунтующий подросток, и потому опустил пальцы на подставленную ладонь. Ощутимо оперся на неё, и так правда оказалось легче — четыре точки опоры вместе с тростью, надёжность даже в ливень. Вот странно-то, утром пекло солнце. Надолго ли дождь? В дождь он забрёл в антикварный впервые, но через четверть часа, когда они доехали, вошёл в него хозяином, ещё и ведя за собой Неро. Грифон стоял, отвернувшись к кофе-машине. Неро немедленно присвистнул, оглядываясь, и на этот звук, в отличие от походки и перестука трости Ви, Грифон обернулся.

Он хищно, недобро, ошалело уставился в спину Неро, на белые мокрые пряди, облепившие затылок, на поднятый ворот.

— Нахера, твою мать, ты притащил сюда _Данте_?


End file.
